De chica a chico
by Maka-Chan Evans
Summary: Maka Albarn, una chica destinada a estar en una preparatoria sólo para chicos, ¿Por qué razón? Es simple, falta de dinero, con el trabajo que tenía no ganaba mucho, y esta preparatoria era su única opción, así que se inscribió. ¿Cómo le estará yendo? SxM BSxT KxC
1. Prólogo

Kon'nishiwa! ^^ Hace tiempo que no nos leemos -_- pero es que... con respecto al fic ''Padres a la vista? Sálvese quien pueda!'' se me a secado el cerebro... o es solo flojera? x'D tengo el cap a medias y hay días que decido continuarlo rompiéndome la cabeza pensando, y al final solo le pongo o una letra, o un párrafo LOL x'D u_u lo sé, sé que a ustedes no les debe dar risa xD pero bueno... -_- llevo meses pensando en este fic, solo que no lo quería hacer hasta terminar el fic que dejé xD pero no me resistí... bueno, los dejo, nos vemos al final del prólogo x'D Lean! que para eso tienen ojos xD

* * *

(¿?) POV

Maka Albarn, así me llamo… Y desde ahora en adelante me llamaré Mack Albarn, saben por qué? Simple… mañana será un día bastante diferente… Mal día? Pues… digamos que no tengo otra opción… y era mi única oportunidad…

~1 semana antes~

Por fin! Hoy sería el día en que saldría de ese mugriento apartamento de la bruja… perdón, de _linda _tía, Ush! No quiero ni recordarla… bueno, el caso es que mi tía podría ser la persona más despreciable del mundo, desde mis 9 años, me crió, mi madre y padre murieron en un accidente, como sea… no es necesario recordar tanto, mi tía Natasha nunca me quiso, de 10 años me dejó a propósito en un bar mientras ella se iba tranquilamente esperando a que me robasen o violasen… volvió por mí 4 horas después, me miró decepcionada y puso como una especie de correa, (si no me equivoco… creo que eso servía para evitar que los niños pequeños se escapasen) y comenzó a caminar jalando fuertemente esa correa haciendo que yo llorara sin parar… en fin, mi infancia fue un terrible desastre… Cuando cumpliera mis 17, podría irme… cosa que a la bruja ni le importó… rayos, porqué no me fugué y ya?

El trabajo para mantenerme por mí misma ya lo tenía… ahora, em… falta la universidad… Y también el hospedaje *Suspiro* esto no será nada fácil…

Busqué a algún ayudante experto en ayudarme a elegir una universidad…

Buenas señorita... Em... Dijo mi ayudante.

Maka, Maka Albarn. Dije sonriendo.

Bueno, señorita Albarn le ayudaré a elegir la universidad de sus sueños, me llamo Aoi Mirror.

Muchas gracias Aoi, bueno, empecemos! Dije sonriendo.

~Horas después en las calles de Death City~

Señorita Albarn, le gustaría conocer la universidad Sunlight? Es una universidad bastante hermosa y es para chicas. Dijo Aoi.

Umm… disculpe, pero necesito saber cuánto es la mensualidad… dije dudosa.

Em… resulta que es un poco económica esa universidad, son casi 500 Pesos…

QUÉ? Grité sorprendida, no hay otra universidad menos costosa? Dije resignada.

Señorita Albarn, en Death City no son muchas las universidades económicas, pero… hay una bastante económica… Se llama Shibusen, La mensualidad es de apenas 50 mil… El caso es que… esa universidad, es sólo para chicos…

Em… y una para chicas?

No… las universidades de chicas, son muy costosas, como de 300 a 500 mil… porque aunque no me guste mencionarlo jeje… en Death City La mayoría son chicas… así que, usted diga, qué desea hacer?

_Qué? Ni hablar, no iré a una universidad de chicos! NI-DE-COÑA! Pero… en mi trabajo solo gano a la semana 400 Mil… es una buena oportunidad que no debo desperdiciar, solo tengo que ocultarme el cabello, actuar como un chico y evitar que me descubran… Bah! En que estoy pensando? *Angustia* Kami-Sama… por favor, en la decisión que vaya a elegir… necesito que me apoyes…_

*Suspirando* muy bien… iré a la universidad de chicos…

C-cómo? Está segur-?

Si, lo estoy, jeje… esto es extraño…

Lo sé… casi siempre, todas las chicas como tú… se niegan rotundamente a inscribirse a esa universidad… pero tú, debo decir que estoy impresionado… bueno, yo la inscribiré hoy mismo, em… tengo su nombre, su teléfono, su cédula, em… y cuál es su edad?

17 años… dije.

Vaya… genial, bueno, en el transcurso de la semana puede irse comprando el uniforme, y sus útiles escolares, tenga la lista…

Gracias! Dije con una sonrisa.

De nada Señorita, bueno… le deseo mucha suerte! Dijo guiñando un ojo y levantando un pulgar.

Jeje muchas gracias! Dije levantando también el pulgar.

Bueno señorita, tome la dirección de su nueva universidad y nos vemos luego!

Bueno, gracias de nuevo y hasta luego!

*se va*

*Suspira* *mira la hora* qué! Ya es muy tarde y no he elegido mi apartamento! Qué voy a hacer?

~Actualidad~

Jejeje ahora que lo recuerdo… esa noche me tocó dormir en un hotel, y mi compañero de habitación, era un maldito mujeriego (no conmigo, si no que cuando pasaban 2 horas iba y venía con una mujer bien puta) y también muy asqueroso con respecto a la limpieza…

Como les dije… Mañana será un día diferente, un día en una universidad rodeada de puros chicos, será difícilmente difícil ocultar mi cabello… pero lo demás… bah, será fácil ocultar mi cuerpo ya que no tengo atributos… Y… hoy, dejaré mi apartamento porque me dí cuenta de que en el Shibusen, hay habitaciones… solo espero que sean individuales…

En fin… deséenme suerte…

Continuará…

* * *

LOLOL bueno... a mi me gustó xD no sé si a ustedes también... mendigo por reviews así que los espero con ansias... en verdad... tengo mucha hambre ; _ ;... ^^ bueno... bye bye! ;) nos leemos luego :'D.


	2. Primer día, desastre total

**Hola holitas~~ :'D he vuelto ^^! disfruten mucho el cap ^^ y ya medio le puse los guiones xD por cierto... Bell... sissisi también había pensado en ponerle Mark xD gracias! mcdonals LOL x'D **

**Atención! Debido a que soy medio retrasada he hecho un pequeño error en el fic ._. no es universidad xD es la preparatoria ._. -_- perdonen esa :C**

* * *

~Al día siguiene a las 3 A.M.~

Maka POV

*¡RING! ¡RIIIIINNGGG!*

-Despierta pesadamente- Ahgg! Por qué tan temprano jodes?

-¡Ring Ring!-

A sí, tengo que arreglarme para ir a la escuela…

-Se levanta- *Suspira* bueno, ya es hora- Murmuré.

-Caminé directo hacia el baño y me miré en el espejo, rayos, que horrible me veo… en fin, a bañarse!

~Luego de bañarse y vestirse~

-Vaya, el uniforme es bastante bonito- Dije mirándome de arriba abajo, el uniforme consistía en una camisa mangas largas blanca, una chaqueta negra (no es de cuero) con botones ámbar, unos pantalones y unos zapatos negros.

- Todo listo! Em… espera, ahh sí, el cabello- Dije desanimada.

La verdad es que, ¡NO! ¡No quiero cortar mi pobre cabello!

-_Vamos Maka! No seas tonta! No es tan difícil!_

–Cierto, pero eso no es lo difícil, LO DIFICIL ES QUERERME CORTAR EL CABELLO!

Mi cabello a decir verdad es un poco largo, me llega hasta la cintura, luché mucho para tener el cabello así! *suspira* bueno, esto depende de poder ir a una universidad, así que… lo siento cabello adorado.

1° *Tomando las tijeras*

2° *colocándolas entre mi cabello*

-Adiós a ser una chica, adiós a Maka Albarn, hola al nuevo yo, un chico llamado Mark Albarn.

3° *Cortando el cabello*

*Suspira* El cabello me quedó algo corto (Quedó como está en la portada x'3)

-Umm… -Mirando la hora- oh… son las 6: 30, un momento… *-Loading-* Q-qué no comenzaban las clases a las 7:00? -Palidece- Tanto me tardé? Voy a llegar tarde! Y en mi primer día! Mis libros! –Los toma y los mete en su bolso- Em… mi equipaje, ahora que lo pienso –Cara de terror- no he comprado nada de ropa para chicos ¡Tan solo tengo de chicas! Q-qu-qué voy a hacer? –Suspira- Kami-sama que te he hecho?

-No seguí pensando en ese problema porque recordé otro… *Sonrojo* no t-tengo Miembro eréctil… Kami-sama, porqué no planifique esto antes? Bueno, tal vez no lo noten… bueno –Mira la hora- me voy yendo ya, me debe estar esperando Aoi en la entrada del Shibusen…

Cogí mis cosas y la dirección de dicha universidad y emprendí rápidamente a la universidad.

~En la universidad~

-Quedaban tan solo 5 minutos antes de entrar a la universidad, justo en la puerta estaba Aoi esperándome.

*Llegando a la puerta* -Aoi?

General POV

-Aoi al ver a aquel chico lo miraba confundido con cara de ''Me conoces?''

-El chico le sonríe y le dice en susurros ''_Soy Maka''_

Al susurrarle eso Aoi se le queda mirando sorprendido. – Y dígame señor, cómo se llama? –Giño-

-Mark, Mark Albarn. –Estrecho de manos-

-Muy bien, -Sonrisa- Te deseo mucha suerte en este camino Mark Albarn!

-Sonrisa- Si! -Bueno, em… que número de habitación me tocó Aoi? Preguntó dudosa.

- Ah si lo olvidaba, tenga, -Le entrega un número- Espero que se tenga un buen vínculo amistoso con su compañero de habitación.

En ese momento, no sé porqué pero creo que palidecí y casi me da un ataque cardiaco al escuchar ''Compañero de habitación''

Eh? C-compañero de h-habitación?

-Eh? No lo sabías? Creí que te lo había dicho, lo siento! Dijo Aoi apenado.

-N-no no hay pro-blema jeje…- ok estaba muy nerviosa, es que… Por Kami-sama! Un compañero de habitación? Ya nada puede ser peor que lo que me está pasando.

-Según me explicaron, creo que su compañero era el más popular en su antigua escuela, es mejor que nadie jugando el baloncesto, sabe blandir perfectamente una Katana y es perfecto en todo lo relacionado con el piano.

-Oh, ya veo…

R_ayos! Lo que faltaba, un chico nuevo y para más es popular con alguien como yo! Si se diera cuenta de quién soy en realidad se lo dirá a toda la preparatoria y quién sabe, tal vez hasta lo sepa todo el planeta y hasta salga en la historia de la humanidad! Calma Maka, tu puedes esconder ese pequeño detalle, eso es! Si no parezco sospechosa no se dará cuenta! _

-Mark! Dijo Aoi sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ah? Qué?

-No escuchaste lo que dije cierto?

-Em… yo, pues jeje, no… dije apenada.

*Suspiro* -Bueno, supongo que tampoco escuchaste al director en los parlantes cierto?

-No. Dije aun más apenada.

-Bueno no importa, el caso es que el director ha dicho que hoy los estudiantes nuevos no tendrían Clases, si no mañana porque hoy tienen el recorrido de toda la preparatoria y también se instalan a sus habitaciones.

_¡No jodas! _ _Y tanto que me desesperé buscando esos malditos libros!_

Así que, creo que ya deberías ir subiendo a tu habitación para instalarte y esperar al llamado de los alumnos a su recorrido… *Le revuelve el cabello* te deseo suerte chica y ánimos! –Sonriente- Luego te vendré a visitar!-.

-Si! Muchas gracias Aoi-kun! Te esperaré!

-Claro! –Se despide y se va caminando-

Maka POV

*Suspira* -Bueno, em… -Mirando el papel con el número- Habitación 147 –le sale una gotita- donde quedará esto?

-Disculpa, necesitas ayuda?- Dijo una voz que me sobresaltó-.

-Eh? Qué? Ah! Yo! Yo? –Dije un tanto desorientada.

*Carcajada* -Si, tú, dime, en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Bueno, em… quisiera saber donde está ubicada la habitación 147.

-Sígame em… cúal es tu nombre?

-Mark, Mark Albarn, y usted?

-Kid, Death The Kid –Sonrisa-.

Lo seguí, en el pasillo todo estaba repleto de chicos, estaba demasiado nerviosa que no me dí cuenta cuando el paró de caminar, por lo que choque con su espalda sonrojándome de la vergüenza.

-L-lo s-sien-to…

-No, no importa Mark. –Dijo Kid con una sonrisa encantadora haciéndome sonrojar. –Bueno… Aquí esta su habitación- dijo señalando una puerta blanca con detalles de color verde, bastante bonita.

-Muchas gracias Kid! –dije feliz.

-Jeje no es nada compañero, bueno, yo me retiro a ayudar a los otros nuevos, no vemos luego! –

-Si, claro!

-Se retira-

Mmm… -Enfrente de la puerta- Y si habrá llegado ya? Tranquila Maka, actúa normal y con una voz un poco más masculina.

-Abriendo la puerta-

La habitación consistía en 2 camas, un sofá, una televisión, una cocina, una nevera y otras cosas como esas.

Y ahí estaba él, durmiendo en el pequeño sofá color blanco con bordes púrpura, el chico era albino, bastante extraño el color de cabello, parecía un ángel. Me acerqué hasta donde se encontraba y juro que casi me da un infarto al ver que el chico abre sus ojos rubí de golpe fulminándome con la mirada.

-Y-yo… l-lo siento, t-te he des-despertado?

_Intenté usar una voz más parecida a la de un chico, pero soné como si fuera una persona drogada, que vergüenza! _

-No estaba dormido. Me dijo de una manera bastante escalofriante. –Y tu eres?

-Y-yo, tu compañero d-de habitación!

-Eso ya lo sé, pues para eso tienes la llave de la puerta no? Te estoy preguntado tu nombre inútil.

-A-ah… pues y-yo soy Mark, Mark Albarn y tu?.

-Me llamo Soul.

- Le sonreí, pero se le notó que no quería devolverme el gesto y solo me fulminó con la mirada, le resté importancia y coloqué mi mano enfrente de él para estrecharla. –Amigos? Grave error…

-Me pasa de largo y llega hasta la puerta- Ni de coña seré tu amigo, me voy al recorrido. –Se va y cierra la puerta-.

Genial, ahora resulta que mi compañero me odia, razón? Que sé yo, y lo peor es que si se da cuenta de que soy una chica… se lo dirá al director y no le quedará otra alternativa que expulsarme.

-Espera… dijo recorrido? –Alarmada- me lo voy a perder! No escuche el llamado! Será mejor que me apure!

~Luego del recorrido~

Entré a la habitación y tomé un poco de dinero, luego salí directamente de ahí, no quería ver por un rato a Saul o Soul o como se llame! No quiero recordar ese estúpido recorrido!

_Flash back_

_Corría por los pasillos preguntando a los profesores donde se iniciaba el recorrido, cuando al fin llegué para mi suerte, no habían empezado el recorrido, pero para mi mala suerte Soul no me dirigía ni una sola palabra, tan solo hablaba con un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabellera azul bastante idiota, lo cual me molestó mucho, es que… por qué no me habla? Que yo sepa hablarle a una persona es gratis, y con ese chico peli azul habla como si nada, en fin, comenzamos el recorrido con una profesora llamada Marie._

_-Muy bien alumnos por aquí son los…- no escuché más nada, tan solo pensaba angustiada en como haría para que Soul no sospeche nada, mis estúpida voz de drogada no servía, y estar rodeada de hombres no pone las cosas más fáciles, bueno, por ejemplo, que tal si un chico bastante lindo me habla y me sonrojo? No es raro eso en un chico? Creerán que soy gay!_

_Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que había como una especie de roca en el suelo, tropecé y me caí de jeta al piso, todos comenzaron a reír, sobre todo Soul y el peli azul, Marie me miró preocupada y me dijo ''Estas bien chico?'' yo solo respondí con un ''sí'' pero luego sentí un líquido caliente pasando por mis labios, me los toqué y me dí cuenta de que era sangre, me había roto el labio debido a la caída._

_-Disculpe profesora, donde quedan lo baños?_

_-Oh, claro… eh… por allá. Dijo señalando hacía el final del pasillo._

_-Muchas gracias dije tratando de sonreír porque lo que quería era llorar._

_Pasé cerca de Soul y escuché un murmullo de este que decía ''Mira donde pisas inútil'' caminé más rápido, ya no quería oir más nada de ese oji rubí, llegué al baño y me miré en espejo, además de tener el labio roto tenía un pequeño pero notable moretón en mi mejilla derecha… Lo que me faltaba, mi primer día en la preparatoria y golpeada, y lo peor aún que el golpe fue por mi torpeza._

_En fin, me limpié el labio con un poco de agua y salí vagueando por los pasillos del Shibusen hasta que terminara el recorrido._

_Fin del flash back_

-Sacudiéndome la cabeza- Y además tengo que ir a comprar algo de ropa, lo único bueno de este día fue conocer a Kid y que Shinigami-sama nos diera el resto del día libre luego de que terminara el recorrido.

Salí del Shibusen y llegué a una tienda para chicos, compré una camisa de mangas cortas negra y otra blanca, unas bermudas y unos shorts de jean, 2 pares de zapatos, medias y otras cosas, entre todo eso dio un costo de 300 mil (N/A xD pobre makita xDD em… aclarando la duda de un review por ahí xD pesos significa como… em… billetes, bolívares, xD por ejemplo, aquí en mi país no le dicen pesos, le dicen bolívares xD pero aquí en fancfiction casi nadie vive en Venezuela e_e ;w;) en toda la compra quedé casi sin dinero pero era necesario.

Regresé de compras, entré a la habitación y dejé todo encima de mi cama, Soul al parecer se estaba bañando ya que se oía la ducha, le resté importancia y miré la hora, eran como las 6 de la tarde, abrí la nevera, estaba repleta de comida, tomé algunas cosas y preparé panquecas (Es algo parecido a los wafles xD) y les puse algo de mermelada, por un momento pensé en hacerle a Soul, no quería hacerlo por la forma en que me trata pero ya que, me es difícil decirle a una persona que no y muchos menos hacerme algo de comida para mi sola, así que se las preparé y las coloqué en la mesa, me comí las mía y me acosté a leer un libro.

Soul POV

Me estaba bañando pensando en lo ocurrido de el recorrido, ese chico al caerse, se rompió la boca y se le hiso un moretón en su mejilla, por un momento me sentí mal al reírme, pero solo fue por un momento, Mark se fue al baño y el recorrido siguió, luego nada, llegué a la habitación y aquí me tienen bañándome.

Sentí que se abría la puerta de la habitación, debe ser el chico, luego de un buen rato salí del baño, me vestí y fui a la cocina para prepararme algo de cenar, pero… me encontré en la mesa con una panquecas recién hechas y una nota que decía ''_Espero que me perdones por lo que sea que te haga hecho. Atte. Mark.'' _

-Sonrisa- vaya, a pesar de cómo te eh tratado aún así me haces la comida, pero muchas gracias…

Me acerqué a su cama para pedir disculpas y agradecerle la comida pero noté que estaba dormido con el libro en la mano.

Le sonreí y le quité e libro y lo coloqué en una estantería.

-Tiene una piel bastante suave, mm… que extraño, pero bueno, tal vez pueda aceptarlo como un amigo.

-Piel suave… mmm… ahora que lo pienso ese chico es un poco extraño, es muy nervioso, tiene piel suave, ojos un poco grandes, como los de una…

Chica…

-Algo no anda bien aquí…

General POV

El albino le restó importancia a Mark y se fue a la mesa para cenar.

Continuará…

* * *

**LOLOL xD miembro eréctil xD ay makita x'3 mm... Soul a comenzado a sospechar *Sonrisa macabra* que divertido x3 lamento no haber subido antes ._. pero estaba de viaje y claro que me llevé mi laptop xD no podría vivir sin ella T^T pero no habia internet :U! ****lamento que no sea muy largo el cap -_-U xD pobre maka xD a salido golpeada en este cap x'D **

**Maka: ;w;**

**Yo: lo siento de verdad ;w;**

**Jeje bueno bye bye! Que Kami-sama los cuide y los proteja! ;)**

**Bye bye ;)!**

**Pd. Recuerden esto siempre mis niños :3 :**

**-Debo dejarle un review a Maka-Chan Evans-**

**;D xD**


	3. Problemas

Kon'nishiwa minna :DD buenas noticias, ya eh subido el otro cap del fic ''Padres a la vista? Sálvese quien pueda!'' :'D batallé mucho pero lo logré :3, ahora les traigo por fin el cap 3! disfrútenlo!

Y gracias por comentar :'D!

* * *

~Habitación 147. Hora 10:30 P.M.~

Soul POV

Hace unas horas había cenado y sigo sin dejar de pensar en el misterioso Mark, tengo una fuerte sospecha de que algo anda mal, y algo me dice que Mark esta ocultando algo, acaso será lo que estoy pensando? O esa otra cosa que pienso?

Me quedé pensando en eso hasta por fin quedarme dormido.

~Habitación 147. Hora: 5:00 A.M.~

Mark POV

-Despierta- -Bosteza y se estira- Me he despertado un poco antes, tendré que apagar el despertador, bah lo haré luego.

Caminé directo al baño y me miré en el espejo, ese moretón se nota más que ayer y no creo que maquillaje lo tape del todo, y el labio roto, si me pudiera poner pinta labios rojo… espera… no Maka! Digo, no Mark! Tu eres hombre! No puedes usar pinta labios! A menos que sea gay claro, ah! En que cosas estoy pensando?

No seguí pensando en esos pequeños grandes problemitas porque recordé que me tengo que bañar antes de que él despierte, y con ese él me refiero al chico más popular de la preparatoria, Soul como se llame, -Puchero- ya me acordé de lo que me hiso ayer, y no fue una ''agradable'' bienvenida, en fin a bañarse!

~Luego del baño~

Bien! Ya me bañé, ahora a colocarse el uniforme, em…. Donde lo habré dejado? Oh! Ahí está, -Lo tomo- Mmm… no puedo dejar de pensar en que olvidé hacer algo, bueno no importa me vestiré y ya.

Despertador POV

-Risa maniática- Ese idiota se le olvidó apagarme! tan solo un minuto más y el Soul dormido se irá a la mierda! –sonrisa tétrica-

3!

2!

1!

..Acción..

…

…

…

!

Mark POV

-Suena sin piedad alguna el despertador-

En ese momento palidecí, aún no estaba vestida, y con eso me refiero que estoy completamente desnuda.

Miré rápidamente la cama en donde dormía Soul y al parecer, ese chico seguía dormido como si no hubiera pasado nada, hasta roncaba… en verdad no puedo creerlo.

-Hablando de Soul… La cena de ayer, se la habrá tragado?

Me vestí lo más rápido posible y emprendí hacia la mesa de la cocina.

Sorprendentemente, la comida ya no estaba, pero el muy mald*** dejó el plato sucio en la mesa, en verdad es popular? No lo parece con lo sucio que es.

Tomé el plato para ir a lavarlo (Pues la verdad no es que no quisiera dejarlo ahí para que él lo lave, si no que odio ver algo sucio o desordenado, soy muy pulcra) pero al levantar el plato logré divisar el papel que coloqué con la cena, espera… este no es el papel, es… otro?

Lo tomé decidida a leerlo.

_Gracias por la cena, perdona por haberte tratado mal, luego te explico el por qué mi frialdad, en cuanto a lo de tu pregunta, me lo estuve pensando y diría un tal vez, no, es broma jajaja, para haber aguantado un día conmigo eso sería casi lo imposible, creo, que si podría, pero entiendes que estar junto a mi puede que te traiga problemas no? Je! Suerte! Y bueno, perdón de nuevo por ser malo contigo, dios… me siento gay pero bueno!_

_Atte. Soul Eater Evans._

-Risa incontenible- estas lleno de secretos y eres bastante misterioso no lo crees? Dije hablando sola.

-Mmm… Pregunta? –Recordando-

Flash Back

_Amigos?_

Fin del corto flash back

-Ah, esa pregunta, en verdad me habrá aceptado como su amigo? Que extraño…

-Si, en verdad te eh aceptado, no cualquier chico sobrevive un día a mi lado, o me equivoco? Dijo Evans detrás de mí dándome un infarto.

-E-E-E-Evans? Hace cu-cuánto estabas a-ahí?

-Desde que comenzaste a leer la carta, y debo decir que tú también eres misterioso, siento que escondes algo…

-Te e-equivocas Evans.

-Ceño fruncido- no me vuelvas a llamar así, dime Soul, me dicen ''Evans'' los que no son mis amigos, y está bien, si tu lo dices te creo, pero sigo sospechando.

-Bueno jeje olvidemos ese tema, -Sonrisa- me alegra de que seamos amigos Soul, comencemos desde cero de nuevo, Soy Mark Albarn tengo 17 años y soy hijo único. -Colocando mi mano para estrecharla-

Soul me miró fijamente durante unos segundos para después sonreírme y estrecharme la mano.

-Ahora que lo estoy pensando… qué hora es? Dije.

-Em… -Mira la hora- son las 6:45.

-Joder se nos hace tarde! Vámonos ya! Dije.

-Acaso sabes dónde queda el salón Mark?

-Em… -Risa nerviosa- no… Pero no importa!

-Eh… si como digas, pero tampoco es para tanto aún nos queda 15 minutos.

General POV

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? Hoy es nuestro primer día de clases! Dijo el peli-cenizo.

-Cálmate, todo estará bien, ya verás.

-Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Sonrisa- sígueme, te podría decir que conozco un atajo.

-Entonces tú sí sabes donde quedaba nuestro salón?

-Pues claro no? Nos lo enseñaron en el recorrido en el cual te fuiste.

-Y quién crees que tuvo la culpa?

-Em… creo que la culpa es de la roca y tuya –Risa-

-Puchero- -Idiota no te rías!

-Bueno ya que sígueme -Risitas-

El peli cenizo siguió al albino fuera de la habitación por los pasillos, no han pasado ni 1 minuto cuanto Soul para en frente de una puerta y la toca.

-Toc toc-

-CONTRASEÑA- dijo una voz bastante conocida para Soul.

Soul POV

-CONTRASEÑA. Dijo la típica voz que hace ese idiota.

-Sólo abre quieres? Sabes exactamente quién soy.

-No, no lo sé Soul, ya dime la contraseña.

-Suspiro- Será imbécil, acaba de decir mi nombre y esta diciendo que no sabe quién soy, se imaginan quién es la persona verdad?

-O gran ore-sama, permítame pasar por el camino de la grandeza por favor! Dije fastidiado y de mala gana.

-Mmm… CONTRASEÑA INCORRECTA!

-Cómo que incorrecta? Me tomas por culo? Déjame pasar ya. Dije comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-Risa- O vamos no seas un cascarrabias! Ya abro –Abriendo a puerta-

-Abierto-

Sonreí complacido al ver que ese tonto por fin abrió esa maldita puerta, y ese tonto es Black Star.

General POV

Al abrir la puerta Mark pudo observar a un peli azul con una gran sonrisa plantada en su rostro, y detrás de él logró divisar un camino bastante corto directo hacia otra puerta.

Mark POV

_Hasta que al fin nos abre, era el chico peli azul con el que hablaba Soul ayer, se ve bastante fuerte… Me golpeará? Me matará? Creo que ya me estoy pasando de imaginación demente, en fin._

-Bueno van a pasar o qué?

-Para qué crees que te dije la contraseña?

-Como sea pasen de una vez.

Soul y yo caminamos directo hacia aquella puerta y luego salimos por la otra junto a aquel chico peli azul a otro pasillo.

-Por cierto Soul quien es él? Preguntó el peli azul.

-Ah sí, perdón por no presentarlos je, Black Star, él es Mark, Mark, él es Black Star.

-Mucho gusto Black Star. Dije.

-Claro que te tiene que gustar ajajajajajajjajajaja! Pues yo, el gran ore-sama soy el más encantador de los dioses!

-S-si… -Gotita en la nuca-

-Hemos llegado. Dijo Soul enfrente de una puerta blanca.

-Bueno inmortales! Me voy a mi salón de clases a joder a mis profesores! Pero no se depriman! Nos veremos en el almuerzo! Ajajajajajajaja!

-S-si bu-bueno adiós! Dije y Black Star se fue.

-Este chico es… em… creído, divertido al extremo y tiene mucha energía… me cae bien –Sonrisa-.

-Lo sé, es un buen amigo –Sonrisa-.

-Miro la hora- Aún faltan 5 minutos antes de entrar, te lo agradezco Soul.

-No me agradezcas por tan sencillo favor, tan sólo lo hice por 2 cosas, la primera fue porque ni siquiera sabías donde quedaba el salón y la segunda es una forma de disculpas por lo de ayer. Dijo Soul desilusionándome un poco.

-Ah claro… Em, Soul.

-Dime.

-Risa nerviosa- P-pues yo pensé si me podrías hacer un pequeño favor.

-No.

-Puchero- Oye! Ni siquiera te eh dicho cuál es!

-Cruzo de brazos- -Está bien pero primero dime cuál es.

-Jejeje… Verás, me podrías mostrar el Shibusen? Sabes que no seguí el recorrido y…

-No.

-Por favor! Me perderé!

-No!

-Está bien! Pero si me pierdo es culpa tuya! Dije, luego Soul se me quedó mirando de una forma extraña.

-Riiiiiinggg-

-Suspira Soul- Venga entremos y ya.

Soul POV

-Suspiro- Venga, entremos y ya. Dije.

Al entrar Mark se sentó en los primeros puestos mientras que yo me senté en lo más último, pues no quería estar muy cerca del profesor.

-Suspiro- _Cada vez se me hace más sospechosa la actitud de Mark, será gay? O seré yo el gay? Bah, en todo caso si yo fuera gay me tendría que gustar un hombre no? Pero Mark… bueno, en realidad no me importaría en absoluto si fuera gay, respeto sus gustos… Cielos, ya estoy sacando conclusiones yo solo sin saber que pasa, debería preguntarle? Mmm… creo que sería muy imprudente de mi parte, no, no creo que sea gay, pero… _

Luego se escuchó muchos pasos apresurados que al parecer venían hacia acá, deben ser los demás alumnos.

…

Y no me equivoqué, esos animales venían como alma que lleva el diablo, todos peleando por quien se sentaría en los asientos que estaban a mis lados, es horroroso ser popular…

-Soul-sempai! Me sentaré a tu lado! Dijo un chico.

-No! Yo me sentaré al lado de Soul-sempai! Dijo otro chico.

Y así siguió el rollo, estos malditos me van a reventar la cabeza del dolor de cabeza que me ocasionan.

Pero, así como lo todo bueno tiene su fin, lo malo también no? En ese momento entró nuestro profesor con unos libros, una jaula con un extraño animal y un bisturí, si no me equivoco se llamaba Stein, él estuvo con Marie en el recorrido luego de que Mark se fuera, esto me da mala espina.

-Buenos días alumnos. Dijo el profesor pero al parecer nadie le prestó atención porque los estúpidos estaban demasiado ocupados peleando por ese maldito asiento.

Lo siguiente que vi fue un bisturí volador que pasó DEMASIADO cerca de esos idiotas, para mi desgracia tan solo rosó a uno de ellos (Sí, como dije, para mi desgracia) Todos miraron horrorizados a Stein.

-Sonrisa macabra- -Dije, buenos días alumnos.

En eso, todos respondieron rápidamente con un ''¡Buenos días profesor!'' con una pose de saludo del militar.

-Bien, y díganme qué esperan a sentarse en los asientos? Esta vez no le fallaré al blanco. Dijo Stein con otro bisturí en la mano.

Podría jurar que casi me lanzo a abrazar a Stein por quitarme a esos chicles de encima, ya que todos se fueron ''Caminando'' (Siii caminando) a otros asientos vacios dejando libres los asientos de mis lados.

-Así me gusta, bueno, comencemos desde cero, Algunos ya me conocerán y otros no, yo me llamo disección'' así que, ven esta pequeña y extraña ave? Ya saben lo que haré con ella cierto?

Sabía que este profesor me daba mala espina, pobre ave… ella nos miraba con ojos de perrito triste pidiendo ayuda, pero, si hiciera eso seguramente era yo el diseccionado.

~Horas después~

~RIIIIIIINNNGGG~

-Oh, tan pronto? Bueno clase, nos vemos mañana. Dijo el profesor Stein cubierto de sangre del pobre animal.

Luego de que Stein se fuera, todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas como ''Por fin terminó esta mierda'' o ''Voy a vomitar'' o simplemente un ''Me largo'' ya que ha llegado la hora de almorzar.

Yo simplemente salí seguido de los chicles.

Mark POV

-Suspiro- Qué clase de profesor era ese? Bueno no importa.

Tomé un pequeño Block y un lápiz antes de salir del salón.

-Mmm… no tengo mucha hambre, así que almorzaré más tarde.

Me pregunto donde quedará la azotea… mejor le pregunto a ese chico. Dije acercándome a un chico de cabello rubio.

-Em… disculpa, me llamo Mark Albarn, me podrías decir dónde queda la azotea?

-Eh? Ah claro! Yo me llamo Hero, mucho gusto –sonrisa encantadora- no es ninguna molestia, está al final del pasillo subiendo una escalera.

-Muchas gracias Hero, nos vemos luego –sonrisa-.

-De nada, seguro! Dijo.

Seguí caminando hasta que llegué a la azotea, ahí me aplasté en el suelo y comencé a dibujarme como yo era antes, bueno, mi pasatiempo es dibujar así que… es por eso.

Apenas terminé miré la hora en mi reloj, todavía me quedaban unos 10 minutos antes de entrar de nuevo a clases.

_Me quedaré un rato más y luego bajaré. _

Caminé hasta la baranda para poder ver mejor el paisaje que me rodeaba.

-Aunque yo esté en una preparatoria para chicos, no pienso que estudiar aquí sea tan mala idea.

Ejem, no estoy diciendo que adoro estar rodeada de chicos, pero me parece divertido el estar aquí.

Luego sentí que me quitaban el block de mi mano y me volteé.

O-oye! S-Soul?

-Qué has dibujado? –A punto de mirar el dibujo-

-N-no! No lo veas! Dije tratando inútilmente de quitarle el block.

-Vamos déjame verlo! -Mira el dibujo- -Sorprendido- O-oye Mark…

-Q-qué?

-Que esta chica eres tú? _Oh mierda._

-De qué hablas claro que no! Sinceramente no veo el parecido –Cruzo de brazos-. Dije, pero que estúpida soy diciendo que no veo el parecido!

-Ah no? Dijo Soul alejándose un poco para luego ver el dibujo de nuevo y mirarme a mí. –Pues yo lo veo totalmente igual a ti sólo que en versión femenina.

_Maka, Maka piensa! Ya sé!_

-Bueno, esa es mi hermana!

-Mark, esta mañana me dijiste que eras hijo único. Dijo Soul con una mirada acusadora.

_Ahora si la pusiste Maka!_

-P-pues y-yo…

-RIIIIIIING-

-Oh mira se nos hace tarde! Dije tratando de cambiar el tema.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta, quién es ella?

-Adiós! Dije corriendo rápidamente hacia el salón, ahora que haré? Después de clases posiblemente lo vea antes de irme a trabajar….

Soul POV

Ahora sí, esto no se me va a escapar de las manos, estoy seguro de que esta chica es él, pero me o niega, entonces… quién es? Me dijo que era su hermana, pero si él ni si quiera tiene hermanos, como dije algo anda muy mal.

Continuará…

* * *

Ujujujujuju hasta yo me lamento al haberlo dejado ahí xDDD pero era necesario :) no, por favor no me maten ;w; maten primero a... a... un unicornio (?) ok no xDD jamás matarían a un unicornio o sí? LOLOL bueno, ojalá les haya gustado este cap :D Reviews please! Thanks for reading! ;)

Bye bye ;D! Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!


	4. Lo sabía

Buenas! He regresado x'DD Me ha llegado la inspiración un poco tarde y terminé el cap a las 2:17 de la mañana LOL x'DDD siento la tardanza Pero lo bueno es que demonios! Por fin actualicé xD LOLOL Bueno, sin más lean! :DD

* * *

Maka POV

Entré directamente al salón junto con los otros chicos, poco después entra Soul y se sienta, -Suspiro- tan pronto sea la hora de regresar me iré corriendo al trabajo para evitar contacto físico con él, estoy casi segura de que… él está casi al borde de saber quién soy, no puedo dejar que lo descubra, a menos que yo pueda confiar en él, lo siento Soul.

-Buenos días alumnos, muchos ya deben conocerme, pero me presentaré de todas formas, Soy Marie Mjolnir, mucho gusto, yo seré su profesora de literatura –Sonrisa- si no entienden algo solo avísenme!

Todos se quedaron mirando como idiotas a nuestra profesora, algunos murmuraban ''Que hermosa'' o tenían la mirada pervertida, patético.

La clase transcurrió lentamente, y durante ese tiempo sentía que Soul tenía la mirada fija en mí como si fuera un acosador, no me podía concentrar bien por ese idiota.

Luego de literatura vino historia con El profesor Sid, una clase REALMENTE ABURRIDA, pero como te desconcentres recibirás un gran castigo a cambio, menudo coñazo.

-RIIIIIIIINNNGG-

Tan pronto escuché el timbre me levanté de mi asiento y salí corriendo.

Soul POV

-RIIIIIIIINNNGG-

Tan pronto oí el timbre me levanté en busca de Mark pero ya se había ido, me está evitando, ja, acaso cree que yo no lo puedo encontrar?

-Oh, sí alumnos, algo más, tomen sus horarios de materias. Dijo Marie entregándonos los horarios.

-Preocupada- Chicos, saben donde se encuentra el señor Albarn?, podría jurar que había asistido hoy, ahora cómo le entregaré el horario? Dijo Marie.

-No se preocupe sensei, yo soy su compañero de habitación así que yo puedo entregárselo. Dije levantándome, bueno, por lo menos ya tengo una excusa para ir a buscarlo.

-Enserio? Muchas gracias joven Evans! Aquí tiene, asegúrese de entregárselo, es muy importante.

-Sí, está bien Marie-sensei –Sonrisa-.

Dicho esto todos murmuraban un ''Que envidia, quisiera ser Albarn para estar con Soul-sempai'' salí rápidamente tratando de alcanzar a Mark, pregunté a las personas que vieron al ''Peli-cenizo golpeado'' (N/A: Soul le preguntó así a la gente para poder distinguirlo de los demás chicos) pero, tan solo me dijeron que se había ido fuera del Shibusen hace unos minutos, esto será fácil. Dije colocándome en el cabello una gorra.

Mark POV

Cuando ya estaba un poco lejos caminé de forma normal, todavía me quedaban 2 cuadras hasta llegar a mi trabajo, ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que cambiarme antes de entrar, y con cambiarme me refiero a vestirme de chica, pues cuando encontré el trabajo no pensé jamás en que yo me inscribiría en una preparatoria de chicos, así que me contrataron como una chica y con mi verdadero nombre.

Caminé hasta un pequeño callejón oscuro para cambiarme de ropa, me coloqué una blusa roja de mangas cortas, una falda negra y unas converse rojas para los pies, ejem, en el cabello me puse una peluca parecida a mi cabello de antes (Porque no puedo dejarme el cabello corto, bueno, no es que no pueda, igual no me gusta)

Guardé mi uniforme del Shibusen en mi bolso y salí del callejón, mi trabajo comienza a las 2:30 P.M, no llegaré a tiempo…

Olvidé decirles que yo trabajo en ''Puertas del Sol'', como mesera, es un restaurante normal, no es mucho, pero se gana algo, y también me esforcé para obtener el trabajo.

Ya son las 2:30… Tan solo una cuadra más para llegar –Corriendo-.

-Cielos… Maka, primer día y llegas tarde, no sé que le iba a decir a la jefa si no llegabas. Dijo Tsubaki preocupada.

Por si las preguntas, Tsubaki es una mesera como yo, el mismo día que me contrataron la conocí, hablábamos y reíamos a más no poder, y así fue como ella se hizo mi amiga.

-Calma Tsubaki –Sonrisa- lo importante es que llegué a tiempo, ah, y gracias por cubrirme mientras llegaba.

-Suspira- De nada… -Se acerca- Oye Maka, ¿Por qué tienes roto el labio? –Preocupada-.

-Oh, bueno… jeje, estaba distraída, me tropecé con algo y caí de cara al suelo.

-Ya veo, eso explica también ese moretón de tu mejilla verdad?

-Sí –Risa nerviosa-.

-No creo que sea buena idea que los clientes te vean así, por lo menos ocultemos ese moretón, venga, te podré maquillaje.

Gracias Tsubaki –Sonrisa-.

-Me coloca maquillaje- Sonrisa- de nada, bueno… pongámonos a trabajar antes de que la jefa nos vea por aquí.

-Ya claro Tsubaki. Dije poniéndome rápidamente mi uniforme de mesero.

Soul POV

~En la calle~

-Agitado- Está bien, esta bien, esto no será tan fácil.

Sentí una mano en el hombro, se me hace que el dueño de esta mano es… Black Star.

-YAHOOOOO! SOUL! POR FIN TE HE ENCONTRADO! NO SABES QUE NO PUEDES HACER QUE TE BUSQUE TU DIOS?

Bingo!

-No tengo tiempo para tu discurso Black, así que habla rápido, para qué me buscabas?

-Ah, eso, ya lo olvidé AJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Cabreado- -adiós Black.

-No espera ajajajaja! Era una broma canoso ajajajaja! Que gruñón, bueno, iba a decirte que Kid y yo vamos a comer en su casa, te apuntas?

-Lo siento Black, estoy ocupado en este momento.

-Frunce el ceño- qué es más importante que comer con el gran ore-sama?

-Bueno… busco a Mark para entregarle el horario.

-SOLO ESO?! Y ESO ES MÁS IMPORTANTE? PUEDES ENTREGARSELO CUANDO VUELVA! TE VIENES CONMIGO AHORA MISMO! –Me toma por mis piernas arrastrándome-

-Black no! Por lo menos déjame caminar solo!

-NI DE COÑAS! NO TE ME VAS A ESCAPAR ANCIANO AJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Suspiro—Que se le va ha hacer? Y seguí dejando que me arrastraran.

-Oye Kid! Ya llegué con Soul!- Dijo Black Star rompiendo estruendosamente la puerta de la casa de Kid.

Luego observé a un Kid totalmente enojado diciendo todas las palabrotas que se sabía en la cara de Black Star. Una escena totalmente graciosa.

-BLACK STAR! CUÁNTAS VECES TE EH DICHO QUE TOQUES LA PUERTA EN VEZ DE ROMPERLA! HAS HECHO ASIMÉTRICA NUEVAMENTE MI CASA! MALDITO HIJO ** ****!

-Oye, oye! no te enojes, estas muy pequeño para decir esas palabrotas! Sólo fue una broma!

Y así siguieron peleando esos dos, yo sentado en el suelo observando la escenita de estos recién casados, a Kid lo eh notado un poco salido de sus casillas… bah, es normal si está así por el escandaloso, ya estoy casi seguro de quién ganará esta pelea, y esa persona será…

-Sonrisa macabra- Oye Black, quería decirte que… Tsubaki y yo somos pareja.

-Pálido- Qué? –Cae al suelo- Kid y Tsubaki? Pareja?! –Pálido-

Será Kid, esperen… KID?! No puedo creerlo! Kid ganó una pelea?

-Oye Kid, quién es Tsubaki? Pregunté extrañado por la nombrada.

-Bueno, te explicaré, Black Star y yo fuimos a un restaurante conocido como ''Puertas del Sol'' porque al idiota se le ocurrió tener hambre en plena calle y sin dinero, y yo tuve que pagar todo lo que comiera, el caso es que al entrar a ese restaurante nos sentamos en una mesa, esperando a que nos tomaran la orden, en eso llega una camarera de cabello largo y negruzco amarrado en una coleta, piel delicadamente blanca y de ojos azul zafiro a tomarnos la orden, Black Star se le quedó mirando embobado a la chica, en cuanto reaccionó, pidió la orden disimulando estar desinteresado, típico de él, ella nos atendió amablemente, luego de pagar Black Star y yo platicamos sobre la chica en la mesa, ya sabía que le había interesado, por eso le dije que fuera a charlar con ella, pero me respondió con un ''Tal vez lo haga'', se le mostraba en los sus ojos el deseo de hablar con ella, en fin, al final se quedaron ellos 2 hablando y de ahí no supe más ese día ya que me fui, desde entonces Black parece un acosador ya que hasta sabe donde vive, y se sabe su número de teléfono, son muy cercanos, pero nunca han llegado a salir.

-Ya veo… dije.

-Black no seas exagerado, solo fue una broma –Sonrisa victoriosa-

En ese momento, juro que pude escuchar Kid imitando a Black Star cuando dijo ''Solo fue una broma'' Yo por mi parte estallé a carcajadas.

-Ya lo sabía Kid, después de todo ella jamás estaría contigo. Dijo Black Star levantándose.

-Si… claro, lo sabías. Dijo Kid rodando los ojos. –Quién sabe Black…- dijimos Kid y yo al unisiono. Black Star por su parte nos ignoró.

-Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si en vez de comer aquí comemos en el restaurante? Dijo Black con los ojos brillosos.

-Si iremos no pagaré esta vez! Dijo Kid.

-Está bien Kid, Soul Te llegó la hora. Dijo Black Star.

-Qué? Por qué tengo que pagar yo?

-Porque si no, nos meterán a la cárcel a todos por no pagar.

-Está bien yo pago! Dije cabreado y resignado.

-Si! Dijo Black Star poniendo una pose de ''Lo logré!''

-Muy bien vamos. Dijo Kid para luego emprender hacia el restaurante.

Maka POV

-Estoy nerviosa Tsubaki, la verdad es que no soy tan buena para tomar una simple orden.

-No pasa nada Maka, es normal sentir nervios, después de todo es tu primer día. Dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

-B-bueno, si tú lo dices… pero puedes tomar primero la orden de esa mesa? Dije señalando a la primera mesa que ocupaba muchas personas.

-Ya claro Maka, pero tú sigues con las personas que ocupen otra mesa.

-Está bien, gracias Tsubaki.

-No hay de que Maka, bueno, nos vemos luego. Dijo para luego irse a aquella mesa.

-Suspiro- -Espero que la mesa que me toque no traiga demasiada gente…

Esperé sentada en el mostrador a que llegara mi momento, no sé cuánto espere, tampoco cuánto tiempo jugué con mis dedos, pero juro que cuando vi entrar a las personas que serían mi mesa… me estaba muriendo… ellos 3?! Kid, Black y Soul?! Y porque precisamente a mí? Ya sé, que otro camarero los atienda y asunto resuelto.

-Albarn.

Mierda…

S-sí jefa?

No sé si está ciega, pero tiene que atender a esa mesa. Dijo señalando la mesa 8 (La de ellos) así que mueva el culo de aquí y póngase a trabajar o será despedida, entiende?

_-Sí cabrona- _Entendido jefa.

-Se retira-

Tragué saliva fuertemente, tome el menú, un block pequeño, un lápiz y caminé lentamente hacia mi fin (La mesa 8).

-P-puedo, t-t-tomar su o-orden? Dije Colocando el menú en la mesa y ocultando mi cara con mi block.

Mientras ellos tomaban y leían el menú, me impacientaba más y más, porqué no se pueden apurar en pedir la orden y ya?

-Yo quiero Espagueti a la Boloñesa, Carne, Pollo frito, Pescado frito, 7 hamburguesas y un servicio de Pan me oyes? Dijo Black Star sin mirarme, gracias al cielo.

-Yo quiero un café cremoso solamente. Dijo Kid formalmente, me miró, pero al parecer no se dio cuenta de que era yo.

Esperé un rato la última orden… Al parecer se le mostraba indeciso.

-Puedo ayudarlo señor? Pregunté a Soul.

-No, pero muchas gracias por preguntar, solo quiero una botella de agua. Dijo Soul mirándome, me tapé un poco la cara, pero aún así me vio, su cara mostraba sorpresa, yo seguí disimulando no notarlo y escribí rápidamente la orden.

-En un momento les traeré su pedido. Dije retirándome lo más rápido posible.

Cerré la puerta de la cocina y me recosté en ella, tenía el corazón latiéndome a mil por segundos, estaba totalmente asustada.

Arranqué la notita con la orden y se la entregué al cocinero, suspiré y me senté a esperar a que el pedido esté listo.

-Primer día y ya te cansas nueva? Dijo un mesero sentándose a mi lado.

-No mal entiendas, no estoy cansada, solo asustada.

-Asustada de qué?

-No te incumbe. Respondí fríamente.

-Está bien, -sonrisa- me llamo Harvard D. Éclair, cuál es tu nombre?

-Maka Albarn.

-Ya veo…

-Pedido de la mesa 4 lista! Dijo el cocinero.

-Nos vemos luego Albarn! Dijo Harvard Levantándose a tomar el pedido de la mesa 4.

Luego de un rato Tsubaki se sentó a esperar el pedido a mi lado.

-Y? Qué tal tu primera mesa? Me preguntó Tsubaki.

-Supongo que bien –Sonrisa- y a ti como te va?

-No es tan difícil la mesa –Risita- Mesa 8 eh?

-Suspiro- Sí, El peli-azul come demasiado.

-Con peli-azul te refieres a Black Star verdad?

-Tu también lo conoces Tsubaki?

-Em… sí, somos muy amigos.

-Eso en realidad me huele a amor… Dije en murmullo sin que ella me escuchara.

-Pedido de mesa 8 lista! Dijo el cocinero.

-Bueno Tsubaki nos vemos luego. Dije despidiéndome.

-Claro Maka! –Sonrisa- Suerte.

-Gracias!

En verdad… la necesito.

Tomé primero la orden de Black Star a duras penas y la puse en la mesa, por último tomé las 2 bebidas de ambos chicos y se las entregué.

-Disfruten la comida. Dije para luego regresar a la cocina.

-Espera. Dijo Soul paralizándome del terror.

-S-sí d-dígame… Dije todavía a espaldas de ellos.

-Necesito un vaso con hielo por favor. Dijo Soul aliviándome un poco.

-En un momento señor.

Caminé hacia la cocina, tomé el vaso y le eché un poco de hielo, ya casi en pleno camino a la mesa sentí la mirada de Soul clavada en mí, esta vez él podía ver libremente mi rostro.

-Señor, aquí está lo que pidió. Dije poniendo el vaso en el poco espacio de la mesa que quedaba.

-Gracias.

-Sonrisa- Por nada So-… Señor… -

-So? Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me equivoqué, lo siento, no se preocupe y siga disfrutando de su bebida. Dije retirándome.

-Ya… claro. Dijo mirándome un poco serio.

~En la cocina~

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! Cómo se me ocurre descuidarme y casi llamarlo por su nombre? Se supone que no lo conozco! –Suspiro- Kami-sama tenga piedad de mí.

Miré la hora, tan tarde se me hizo con una sola mesa? Apenas y solo serví a una en 2 horas, ya solo me quedan 2 horas más… comenzaré con otra mesa y así no pierdo tanto tiempo, habrán mesas sin camarero?

Opté por observar por la pequeña ventanita de la puerta de la cocina, primera mesa, em… esa la cubre Tsubaki, segunda mesa la cubre, em… creo que se llamaba Jacqueline, la tercera mesa Chrona, la cuarta Harvard, 5 Patty, 7 Liz, la 6… nadie, perfecto!

Caminé tranquilamente a la mesa 6, no sé, pero cuando me acerqué todos los camareros me miraron con lástima, esto me da mala espina…

-Disculpa, qué desea ordenar? Pregunté a la mesa entregándoles el menú, la ocupaba una chica de unos 22 años.

-Oh, mira!, esta vez nos toco un crío de unos 14 años, que raro que contratan a personas tan jóvenes. Dijo la chica peli-roja.

-Disculpa, tengo 17 años, no 14… Dije un poco molesta.

-Oh, perdona, es que con esos pechos tan planos creí que eras menor.

_Hija de-_

-No es nada tranquila. Dije tratando de sonreír. –Bueno, qué va a ordenar?

Ah, eso, déjame ver, no tienen algo más que estas cosas? Dijo refiriéndose al menú.

-No señorita.

Escuché un murmullo de ella diciendo ''Que niñata tan pesada''

-Esta bien, entonces quiero unas crepas con miel.

-Disculpe -_vieja-_, pero eso no está en el menú.

-Lo sé, pero quiero crepas niña.

-Ya le he dicho que no vendemos, si quiere crepas, váyase a otro restaurante y déjenos trabajar en paz, me oye? O sigue sin comprender?

-Respeta a tus mayores, niña. Dijo frunciendo el ceño, dándome una cachetada y yéndose del restaurante.

Me quedé en frente de la mesa completamente quieta, no había recordado una cachetada así de fuerte desde que vivía con ella…

Todos los camareros me miraron sorprendidos, Tsubaki me miraba preocupada, lo bueno es que la jefa no estaba por aquí, hasta la mesa 8 se me quedó mirando.

Recogí el menú de la mesa, acomodé la silla, volví a la cocina y me senté en una silla.

He hecho el ridículo ahí enfrente de todos, armé mucho escándalo, creo que debí tener más paciencia.

Luego me tocan el hombro, miré y era Patty, me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Menuda marca te ha dejado la vieja esa! Me dijo Patty riendo.

-Mirada gacha- He causado un desastre.

-Nada de eso! Ahuyentaste a esa loca del restaurante, nadie podría haber hecho eso, solo tú! Me sorprendes, pensé que eras una de esas chicas que odia que se le rompan las uñas, como a mi hermana Jejeje, me he equivocado, te llamas Maka no?

-Sí. Le respondí con una sonrisa. –Me has animado bastante, muchas gracias Patty.

-No hay problema Maka, bueno, solo vine a decirte esto, tengo que volver al trabajo, suerte, ah, por cierto, Tsubaki está muy ocupada atendiendo, por esa razón no vino a buscarte.

-Dile que no se preocupe, y también gracias.

-Entendido, Ah, Maka, puedes irte, después de todo es tu primer día no? Al fin y al cabo no te descontarán esta última hora que te queda.

-Gracias por decírmelo Patty, solo esperaré la cuenta de mi mesa y me retiro.

-Esta bien, que la suerte de las jirafas y arcoíris te acompañen Maka! –Se retira-

Esta chica tiene mucha energía… será, más que Black Star? Quizás.

Marca? Oh no…

Me miré en un espejo y vi la marca rojiza de la mano de la chica, que coñazo jeje, no puedo ocultarlo muy bien con maquillaje, mejor me pongo una venda mientras esa horrible marca se va. –Me coloco la venda- Lo bueno es que no me golpeó cerca del moretón, si no, hubiera dolido hasta el alma.

-Camarera la cuenta! Me gritó desde la mesa Kid.

Llegué hasta mi mesa y miré que faltaba el peli-azul, que extraño, miré hacia todos lados y lo pillé hablando animadamente con Tsubaki, con que estaba ocupada eh? Jeje, la molestaré luego con eso.

-Bueno, sumando todo serían 500 yenes.

Soul escupió el agua y gritó un ''Qué?!'' se le notaba molesto, seguro fue por Black y su apetito.

-Muchas gracias señor. Dije con una sonrisa.

Él me devuelve el gesto respondiéndome con un ''No hay por qué'', me sonrojé un poco con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que me brindó, simplemente hermosa.

Observé como Black Star se ponía triste y se despedía de Tsubaki, pude leer en los labios de ella un ''Nos vemos luego'' serían una tierna pareja en mi opinión.

Al ellos marcharse di un gran suspiro lleno de alivio, no fue fácil el hecho de estar cerca de ellos como su camarera.

-Bueno Tsubaki, me voy yendo ya. Dije.

-Claro Maka, nos vemos mañana! –Sonrisa-.

-Hasta luego, y suerte con tu futuro noviecito~!

-Q-qué?! Gritó ella, pero cerré la puerta de la cocina riéndome.

Tomé mi bolso con toda mi ropa y salí por la parte de atrás, mejor sería cambiarme en el cobertizo del restaurante, entré ahí y me cambié tranquilamente a mi uniforme escolar para regresar al Shibusen, luego salí.

-Lo sabía. Dijo una voz detrás de mí, me volteé rápidamente.

S-Soul?

Me tomó del brazo y me acorraló en la pared, tengo los ojos muy abiertos, estoy asustada, oh mierda.

-Mark, tú eres en realidad una chica verdad?

-…-

-Serio- Lo sabía.

-C-cómo supiste?

-Bromeas? Fue demasiado fácil, primero, ya estaba casi seguro de que eras tú la que nos atendió en el restaurante, por qué? Fácil también, tú, aunque te pongas maquillaje en ese moretón todavía puedo verlo, y, tienes el labio roto, como Mark, me equivoco? Segundo, Casi me llamas allá por mi nombre, Tercero, el dibujo que hiciste, era idéntica a la chica que tenía enfrente como camarera, igual a ti, y no tienes hermana, Cuarto, todavía tienes aspectos físicos de chica, no son muy notables, pero yo alcancé a notarlos, te diré una cosa pervertida, te has colado en el Shibusen sólo para estar repleta de chicos no?

-No! Te equivocas Soul! No sabes nada de eso, tengo mis motivos!

-A sí? Cuáles?

-Y-yo… bueno, en este trabajo no gano mucho, así que tenía que conseguir una preparatoria que yo pudiera pagar, la encontré, pero, era de chicos, Soul, yo no quería hacerlo, pero era la única preparatoria que tenía de opción, así que lo hice, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

-Qué tus padres no pagan tus estudios?

-Ya eso no te incumbe. Respondí fría.

-Suspira- Está bien, puedo guardar tu secreto.

-Gracias Soul.

-Sin embargo, yo no me haré responsable si algo sucede, entendido?

-Ya, vale.

Luego de eso, Soul me soltó.

-Otra cosa, cómo te llamas en realidad?

-Me llamo Maka, Maka Albarn.

-Bueno, Maka, nos vamos ya de vuelta?

-Claro –Sonrisa-

-Oh, Maka, te fuiste tan pronto que dejaste tu horario de clases. Me dijo entregándome mi horario.

-Sonrisa- -Muchas gracias, Soul, oye, donde están Kid y Black?

-Les dije que se adelantaran, te iba a esperar.

-Ah, entiendo.

Soul, él en realidad es una buena persona, pensé que me delataría sin piedad alguna… pensé que por ser muy popular, también sería de chismoso, debo aprender a no juzgar por las apariencias no? Lo sé, sé que puedo confiar en él, no tengo la sensación de que me falle, ahora… ¿Qué sucederá de ahora en adelante? Siento que cosas de mi vida están por cambiar, ¿Quién diría que yo estaría en una preparatoria de chicos? Ahora mi compañero sabe que soy chica, debo tener más cuidado.

Continuará…

* * *

Pensaba dejarlo más corto xDD pero ahí les deje más porque no me aguante xDD lamento mi forma de narrar la historia xDD Go-me-ne u.u xDD Bueno, la chica que esta escribiendo esto tiene hambre T^T, no.. enserio tengo hambre a estas horas xDD LOL pero sí, dejenme reviews Please Q.Q xDD Nos leemos luego xD (Si me llega la inspiración tal vez sea pronto la continuación xD)

Pd. Lo sé xD se ve más drama que humor xDD pero calma, pronto vendrá lo gracioso (creo) LOL

pd2. Por favor no maten al unicornio :U! LOLOL x'DD

Lunes... Espero haberles alegrado un poco el día xDD

Bye bye ;D!

Atte. +~Maka-Chan Evans~+


	5. El mundo de mis sueños, de chica a chico

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad del genialoso Atsushi Okubo :D**

Okay! Okay! Sé que me tardé Horrorosamente demasiado (2 y casi 3 meses x,D) Y sí, me disculpo de rodillas xD, y también sé que si me legaba inspiración lo subiría pronto, el problema es que en medio capitulo se me escapó la inspiración xD Pasó un tiempo, modifiqué el capitulo, luego, lo volví a modificar xD, y después me llego cierta inspiración :DD, el cap estara un poco ''Raro'' xD pero me vale =3= Bueno, disfruten! :,D

* * *

~Habitación 147. Hora 5:30 A.M.~

General POV

La rubia-cenizo despertó tan pronto sonó el despertador, el albino por su parte, optó por cubrirse lo oídos con una almohada.

-Bosteza estirándose- -Ya me extrañaba que no sonaras-. Dijo Maka apagando el despertador.-Deberías levantarte tú también- Le dijo Maka pasando por el lado de la cama de Soul.

-No, gracias- Le respondió Soul quitándose la almohada.

No le prestó más atención y emprendió al baño.

Se miró en el espejo aquella pequeña costra en su labio, tuvo la terrible tentación de quitarla, pero sabía las consecuencias si lo hacía, lo bueno es que el moretón desapareció.

Se cepilló los dientes, se bañó y vistió calmadamente en el baño, le gustaba el hecho de estar aseada e impecable.

-Suspira- -Soul, anda a arreglarte, se te hará tarde-.

-Ya, vale madre-. Dijo Soul levantándose perezosamente al baño.

''Madre'' Pensó Maka algo triste.

-Como los extraño…- Dijo al aire Maka.

-Porhs Shiertohs Markhs, Tals vesh te puehsda ashudar en algohs- Dijo Soul desde el baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

-No hables con el cepillo en tu boca, lávate, luego dime que es lo que quieres decirme-. Respondió fulminándolo con la mirada.

Soul rodó los ojos y se lavó la boca. -Te quería decir que te puedo ayudar en una cosa-. Dijo sonriendo.

Maka lo observó curiosa. -¿Qué quieres decir?

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue la ducha abrirse.

-Digo que te puedo enseñar a ser un verdadero hombre encantador en vez de que te comportes como un chico gay, ¿Aceptas?

-Que arrogante, ¿Cómo me puedes ayudar en eso?

-Lo sabrás si aceptas.

Maka tomando un zumo de naranja tardó unos minutos pensando en su respuesta, a lo que luego respondió con un ''Acepto''.

Desde la ducha se podía divisar a Soul con una sonrisa. -Esto será divertido- Pensó. –Muy bien-.

-¿Me dirás que es lo que tienes en mente? Prosiguió Maka.

-Después de que termines de trabajar te lo diré- Respondió Soul vistiéndose rápidamente en el baño.

-¡Pero dijiste que lo sabría si aceptaba! Dijo Maka frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero no te dije en que momento. Dijo saliendo del baño con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Maka suspiró resignada mientras Soul ensanchó más su sonrisa, desayunaron y salieron directo al salón.

-Soul que no se te ocurra llamarme por Maka frente a todos, ¿Entendido?-

-Ya lo sé, no soy tan imbécil como para decirte Maka, después de todos también tienes facciones de chico.- Dijo Soul refiriéndose a cierto lugar de Maka.

Ella estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero llegaron a la puerta.

''CONTRASE-'' dijo Black Star desde el otro lado de la puerta pero fue interrumpido.

''Black déjalos pasar'' hablo otra voz a través de la puerta.

''Eres un aburrido'' habló Black Star abriendo la puerta y dejando ver que el dueño de la voz era nada más y nada menos que Kid.

-Hombre, que tu duermes aquí?- Le dijo Soul a Black Star.

-Algo así viejo, después de todo el Dios mas grande del mundo no puede dejar que cualquier pase por aquí-. Respondió Black Star riéndose a carcajadas.

-Oh, eres tu Kid-. Dijo Maka mirando a Kid.

-Cuanto tiempo Mark-. Dijo Kid sonriéndole.

''-Si claro, cuánto tiempo-'' Pensó Maka irónicamente.

-Bueno, creo que nos veremos en el receso-. Dijo Black Star con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Soul POV

-Bueno se nos hace tarde, los vemos en el almuerzo-. Le dije a Kid y a Black Star. Yéndome con Mark al salón.

Entramos al salón, ella como ayer, se sentó en los primeros puestos, por mi parte, me senté al lado de ella.

General POV

Apenas Soul se sentó, se pudo escuchar nuevamente la ola de pisadas provenientes del pasillo, eran los ''Chicles'' corriendo apresuradamente para pelear por los asientos libres a los lados de Soul.

Kai: Maldición solo quedan 2 asientos libres al lado de nuestro líder… -Mirada aterradora a los otros-

Akira: -Mira a Hiro- Oye… ¡Mira! ¡En el pasillo dejaste tirada la foto de tu novia!

Hiro: ¡Oh, no! –Se va a buscarla-

Akira: -Nariz de pinocho- -Choca la mano con Kai- -Se sientan en los asientos libres de Soul-

Hiro: -Se detiene- Espera… Yo no tengo novia… ¡Maldición! ¡Traidores! –Vuelve-

~Un rato después~

Después de un rato, se escuchó el fuerte sonido de la puerta abrirse dejando observar a un Stein de mal humor, este se sentó y dejó caer su maletín en el suelo, suspiro y dijo:

-Alumnos, para su desgracia y la mía, casi me ven cazando animales y ahora por esta semana no podré disecar nada, para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Y eso es malo?- Murmuró un alumno, pero el profesor sí lo alcanzó a escuchar-.

-¡Es terrible!- Le gritó fuertemente enojado.

-Y yo que pensé que estaba en sus días…- Murmuró otro chico riéndose, lo siguiente que paso fue, Stein subiendo las escaleras con un aura negra, luego apuntó el bisturí en el cuello del chico.

-Vaya, después de todo hoy si podré disecar algo en clase -Sonrisa-.

-¡N-no e-es-espere s-olo bromeaba! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! ¡Perdóneme la vida!

-Eso quería escuchar- Dijo para luego volver a su escritorio.

Stein se quedó pensando en que debería hacer por esta hora, quería hacerles un examen, pero el hecho imaginarse corrigiendo esa pila de exámenes, que por cierto, estaba casi seguro que la mayoría reprobaría, le daba mucha flojera, tampoco tenía ganas de dar un tema, no si no había ninguna parte en donde debes dar un ejemplo disecando algo, estaba de tan mal humor que les hizo una propuesta bastante prometedora.

-Les tengo una propuesta bastante buena para ustedes, así que, el que el que no oiga, se jode-.

- ¿De qué se trata?- Dijeron todos.

-Este es el trato, si prometen no decir nada, les dejo la hora libre, pero solo por esta semana, y sin tanto escándalo, ¿La toman o la dejan?-

-¡Aceptamos!- Dijeron todos al unisiono más que felices.

-Bien-. Respondió sonriendo, luego miró la hora. –Vaya, les quedan aproximadamente 20 minutos de clases, disfruten-. Dijo Stein para luego sentarse de nuevo en su silla.

_-Inocentes- _Pensó Stein con una sonrisa, claro, si cumpliría con el trato, pero la siguiente semana les haría la vida imposible, de eso no cabía duda.

''No puedo creer esto, ¿Un profesor que vino a no hacer nada? ¡Pero que excusa!'' Pensó Maka.

''Bueno, esto tiene sus ventajas… Podré dibujar con tiempo extra, tengo bastantes ganas de dibujar ahora mismo, pero el problema es, ¿Qué puedo dibujar?''

Sacó su block y el lápiz, tratando de imaginar algo que quisiera dibujar.

-Oye Mark-. La llamó Soul.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-¿Qué dibujas?

-En eso estoy pensando-.

-¿Te interrumpo?-.

-Sí, lo haces-.

Soul omitió ese último comentario de Maka.

Mmm… ¿Eres así de bueno en dibujo?

-Creo que eso ya lo has comprobado ayer-. Respondió mirando aún el block.

Por un momento Maka observó a Soul, al parecer se quedó pensando un rato, luego la miró.

-Quiero que me dibujes-. Le dijo de una forma bastante simple dejándola un poco pensativa.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Porque quiero ver más de lo que eres capaz, además, te lo esta pidiendo un chico sexi.

Rodé los ojos ante ese último comentario, aunque… No es como si no tuviera razón…

–Esta bien, pero-

-¿Pero…?

-Te cobraré por el dibujo-.

-C-cómo? ¡Ni de chiste! ¡No pienso pagarte solo por un estúpido dibujo!-.

-Mmm… así que son estúpidos ¿Eh? Ya me decidí, no lo haré-. Dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡No espera eso no es lo que quería decir! ¡Te pagaré!

-No, solo era una broma lo del dinero-.

La miró molesto y dirigió su vista al pizarrón, algunos a su alrededor la miraron mal al igual que Soul, ella quería que nadie la viera, se sentía bastante incómoda.

'' _¡Esto es karma! La he regado, no, ¡Es su culpa! ¿Por qué no puede pensar este idiota que todo lo que él diga o haga, lo apoyan los demás?''_

''_No me puedo concentrar si me están mirando, dibujaré en otro momento''_

Apoyé mi cabeza en la mesa ignorando completamente las miradas estúpidas de aquellos 3 chicos, iré a ese mundo feliz del que dicen las personas, si, es ridículo, pero ¿Acaso tengo algo más que hacer? En otras palabras… Dormiré tranquilamente.

Mi ''Mundo feliz'' Es parecido a una biblioteca con un montón de libros de acción, ciencia ficción, comedia romántica, drama, etc. Donde no habían personas que te molestaran ni bibliotecarias con ese molesto ''Shh'' en momentos de risa, nadie, absolutamente nadie, tan solo yo y los libros, lo sé, ¿Qué persona elegiría como mundo feliz un mundo en donde no hay absolutamente nadie? Pues yo, y la única razón es, que es una biblioteca, y es molesto oír a personas hablando cuando lees.

¡Bingo! Si descubrieron que mi pasatiempo no es solo dibujar, ¡Has ganado! Bueno, volviendo en mi mundo.

_Caminaba tranquilamente por cada estantería, rozando con la yema de mis dedos los lomos de cada libro, todos sonaban buenos, pero, quería uno que sobresaliera entre todos, ninguno, me llamó mucho la atención, estaba por escoger al azar, hasta que vi uno que me agrado el título_, _lo tomé, y me dispuse a leer._

''_De chica a chico''_

''_En esta historia se relata, una chica a la que, cuando niña, sus padres inesperadamente, murieron en un accidente de tránsito, ella fue la única que sobrevivió, por lo que su tía fue quien se hizo cargo de ella, la pobre niña paso durante mucho tiempo momentos muy duros a causa de su tía, quien nunca la quiso y siempre la maltrató, pero la historia no termina así, esta chica, al cumplir sus deseados 17 años, se fue de esa casa y rehízo su vida, buscó trabajo y una preparatoria para que pudiera pagar y estudiar por ella misma, sin embargo, ella no podía encontrar una preparatoria donde le alcanzara el dinero que ganaba, estuvo por rendi rse hasta que conoció una preparatoria, en donde, habían cosas bastante buenas, y la mensualidad cubría perfectamente sus gastos, el único problema, era, que esta perfecta preparatoria, solo aceptaban chicos, ella pensó, ''Bueno, tal vez pueda entrar en ella si me disfrazo de chico, tampoco es que me parezca tanto a una chica'' Por lo que decidió inscribirse en la preparatoria._

_Su primer día fue desastroso, y todo lo empeoró su compañero de habitación, quien extrañamente la odiaba y la molestaba, pero el siguiente día sintió culpa y se disculpó, haciéndose amigos, ella logró hacer varios amigos, todo iba bien, hasta que su compañero comenzó a sospechar de ella, al final, el descubrió que ella era una chica, lo bueno era, que el chico le prometió no decir nada, pero que él no se haría responsable si algo pasara, por otra parte, ¿Qué tipo de perversidades estaría planeando su compañero? A pesar de todo, el sigue siendo un chico y ella una chica, además, están completamente solos en una habitación._

_El siguiente día en clases, llegó su profesor extremadamente furioso por no poder cazar a sus experimentos por una semana, por lo que les propone a sus alumnos no hacer nada en la hora por esa semana, la chica se decide por dibujar, su compañero la ve, y le dice que lo dibujara para comprobar lo buena que era dibujando, pero ella en broma, le dijo que le cobraría, el se molestó y le dijo que no le pensaría pagar por un estúpido dibujo, por lo que ella también se enfureció y decide por no hacer el dibujo. _

_Su compañero de cuarto, Es peli-blanco, ojos de un hermoso color rubí, piel un poco morena y es de estatura mas o menos 1.71 cm. Su nombre, es ''Soul Eater Evans''_

_Nuestra protagonista es rubio-cenizo, ojos color esmeralda, piel extremadamente suave y blanca, bastante delgada y, no poseía muchos ''atributos'', medía aproximadamente 1.68 cm. Su nombre era, nada más y nada menos que ''Maka Albarn''_

_Me quedé boquiabierta ¡Este libro trataba de mi vida! Eso quiere decir que… ¡Quizás pueda ver lo que me pasará! _

-Oye Mark-

_Contenta, pasé la página, pero solo me encontré con una hoja totalmente en blanco, pensé que solera un fallo pasé otra página, pero también estaba en blanco._

_-Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué ese libro se está escribiendo en tiempo presente?_

-Mark-

_¿Eh? ¿Quién me habla?_

-¡Mark!-

Desperté y lo primero que vi fue la cara de Soul un poco fulminada.

-Hasta que despiertas, ya terminó la hora, todos salieron pero tú te quedaste dormido-.

-Oh, lo siento, ¡Te hice esperarme je! Gracias por despertarme Soul-.

-No hay de que, oye…-.

-¿Si?-

-Lamento haberle dicho estúpidos a tus dibujos, en verdad, lo lamento-. Dijo Soul un poco avergonzado.

-Te perdono, lamento haberte molestado-. Dijo Maka con una sonrisa.

-No importa en realidad, bueno, ¿Saldrás o te quedaras aquí?

-Ni hablar, ¡Vamos!

Maka POV

Soul y yo salimos del aula para encontrarnos con Black y Kid.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, ese libro, ¿Lo podré seguir viendo no? Es una lástima que esté en tiempo presente, o tal vez no es una lástima, más bien, creo… Que es mejor dejarlo así, aunque estoy muy ansiosa por volver a leer ese libro, aunque sea mi propia vida suena interesante leerla.

-Que mundo tan extraño es el mío-. Murmuré.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué sucede?-. Dijo Soul.

-Nada, solo lo decía para mis adentros. Respondí sonriendo.

-Eres rara-.

-Y tú un idiota-. Contraataqué.

Nos reímos al unisiono y seguimos caminando.

…Continuará…

* * *

Cof cof lo dejé inconcluso (?) Pero hasta allí me llego la mente xD (Tengo la mente cansada C:) Un poco más y explota xDD Bueno, espero les haya gustado (Encerio lo espero :/ siento que estuvo un poco raro pero a mi me gustó xD) Y traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible debido a la tardanza (No esta muy largo, pero lo intenté u.u)

Pd. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON :,D Me hacen tan feliz al dejar un comentario, siempre me logran sacar una sonrisa ;D

Pd2. ¡Hasta que pongo el disclaimer xD! Debí haberlo puesto antes ._. Pero siempre lo olvidaba xD

Kuroneko... Me alegra que no mataras al unicornio :,D ¡Colita! ¿Me quieres? *Me tira tierra con sus patas* Ok yo también te quiero :foreveralone: (?)

¡Eh! Me acabo de acordar... que les eh dejado inconcluso de lo que planea Soul :Trollface: (?) Aunque calma xD Tal vez (Tal vez) (TAL VEZ) sepan pronto lo que sea que trame x,D para mí será divertido, por otra parte tiene su romance xDD

¡Bueeno! ¡Me despido! ¡Cuídense los quiero mucho! ;D

Bye bye! ;D


	6. ¿Cómo aprender a ser un chico?

¡Yeii volví :,D! *Aplausos (?)*

Bueno, antes que todo, pido mis más sinceras disculpas por tardarme demasiado, pues verán, tuve algunos problemas con mi laptop, se enfermó repentinamente con el cap a medias, y pues no le encontraban la pieza faltante, sí, aún sigue enferminta u.u Pero ya almenos enciende :,D Decidí terminar de una vez lo que me faltaba y subir el cap de inmediatamente xD

Bueno, tal vez noten un pequeño cambio con respecto a mi forma de escribir, he leído varias veces los caps anteriores y pensé ''No, creo que no me está gustando así'' Y pues tachán! Cambié algunas cosas xD Espero que no les moleste mis cambios repentinos (Este fic a sido el más bipolar xD)

Disclaimer: Soul Eater y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, el fic y la trama sí son de mi total propiedad.

Bueno sin más, disfruten xD

* * *

General POV

Kid y Black Star esperaban a Soul y a Mark sentados en las sillas del comedor.

−Tardan demasiado…− Dijo Kid al borde del colapso.

Black lo ignoró. –Ya no puedo esperar decirle a Soul lo genial que me fue hoy en la clase de la vieja− Dijo carcajeándose.

Kid suspiró. – Si con genial te refieres a que te suspendieron por 3 días de clase por cambiar los papeles de planificación de la profesora Marie por unos con dibujos de cosas… indecentes, estás realmente mal Black−.

Este lo fulminó. – ¡No le lleves la contraria a tu dios!−

− No lo hago− Respondió el moreno sonriente.

Se enojó. − ¡Lo has hecho de nuevo!− Gritó apuntándolo. – ¡Basta!−

− Oblígame gorila asimétrico−

−Ya lo he hecho rayitas−

Y luego ocurrió lo de siempre…

Kid se hizo piedra con una mirada entre triste y sorprendida.

− ¡Mátenme, por favor mátenme! ¡No merezco vivir! ¡No sirvo como un alumno de esta escuela por ser una cosa amorfamente asimétrica!−Gritaba Kid arrastrándose de un lado a otro por el piso del comedor, no falta decir que todos lo miraban como a un bicho raro, en otras palabras, un ''bicho asimétrico''.

Se oyó un suspiro pesado. − ¿Tan temprano y ya están peleando? Eso no es nada cool− Dijo el recién llegado Soul junto a Mark enfrente de la mesa.

− ¿¡Temprano!? ¡TARDARON 9 MINUTOS EN SALIR! ¡9 MI-NU-TOS! ¡NO ES NADA ASIMÉTRICO!− Dijo Kid colapsando aún peor.

Black tenía la venita de la frente bastante resaltante, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago sacándole el aire. − ¿¡Puedes callarte!? ¡Tu maldita voz me aturde los oídos!−

Vale, se había pasado, después de todo también formaba una parte su culpa por haberle dicho ''Rayitas'' al idiota, pero estaba muy cabreado en tan solo oír el molestoso chillido de Kid por tanto rato sin que alguien lo detuviera, pues nada, tenía que ser él, y de una manera muy brutal.

Kid tocio desesperadamente, luego de haberse recuperado fulminó a Black.

−Ese golpe no era necesario…− Dijo Kid mirándolo acusadoramente.

− Pues tú no debías de haberme cabreado− Respondió Black.

− ¡Eres demasiado brutal gorila estúpido!−

− ¿¡A sí!? ¡Pues tú eres demasiado llorón, pareces niña!−

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Soul miraba la escena como todos los demás en el comedor, y Mark… pues, ya estaba demasiado cabreado como para seguir escuchando a esos dos, así, que no perdió más tiempo, saco dos libros bastante pesados y se los arrojó directamente en la cabeza de ambos cayendo al suelo inconscientes, sí, Mark también tiene su lado brutal, y vaya que no es nada agradable.

− Vaya eso es un estilo de golpe bastante original− Dijo Soul entre asombrado y asustado, con esa cara expresaba obviamente que jamás en su vida quisiera experimentar un golpe con un libro, si con un pequeño golpecito con el lomo de un libro pequeño dolía, no se quería imaginar un golpe así con aspecto de ''muerte''.

Mark suspiró encogiéndose los hombros. – Qué se le va ha hacer con estos dos…−

La multitud se volvió a dispersar en las mesas hablando tranquilamente.

Soul arrastró a Kid y a Black Star cerca de su mesa para luego platicar libremente con Mark.

El pequeño receso de 30 minutos pasó bastante rápido, Kid y Black seguían inconscientes, así que al terminar el receso Soul despertó a ambos, pero no los dejó hablar.

−Oigan ha terminado la hora de dormir, al salir de clases iremos al restaurante de ayer ¿Vale? ¡Hasta luego!− Le dijo algo entusiasmado retirándose con Mark rápidamente a su aula dejando a ambos chicos pensativos.

− Mmm… Me pregunto por qué tanto entusiasmo en ir…− Dijo Kid.

− Bah, es de esperarse que se haya interesado en alguien de ahí ¿No? Espero que no sea MI Tsubaki−.

− No eres tan idiota como pensaba… Debe ser eso… bueno, no es como si él fuera el único interesado en alguien, también estás tú… _ Mientras yo soy el ''Forever alone del grupo''._− Dijo murmurando algo que los oídos de Black Star no alcanzaron a escuchar, luego recordó que ya había terminado su clase, se apresuró en levantarse y comenzar a arrastrar a Black Star por todo el pasillo directo al aula.

Soul y Mark volvieron al aula y justo en ese momento entró la profesora Marie con el ceño fruncido, ya era de esperarse su humor, nadie, absolutamente nadie, toleraría a Black Star haciendo bromas.

Ella comenzó a escribir rápidamente en la pizarra. –Espero que vayan conmigo por cuando termine les daré un minuto para terminar− Dijo haciendo que la mayoría hiciera berrinches y miradas de desaprobamiento.

Y así continuó la clase, con la típica profesora encabronada escribiendo lo más rápido posible y tratando de tapar como pudiera el pizarrón impidiendo a los pobres alumnos poder escribir.

Luego de un largo rato, termina la clase de la profesora Marie, para muchos, fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, pero si te ponías a comparar las clases de Marie, y las clases de el profesor Sid, obviamente todo el mundo preferiría a Marie.

Y la última clase del día… Matemática.

En esta materia correspondía la profesora Yumi Azusa, y vaya que es una perfecta bruja, aunque para Mark, todos sus profesores eran ''Fáciles''.

Después de explicar demasiadas veces el mismo tema puesto que nadie entendía una mierda, suena el timbre indicando que las clases han terminado.

−Vaya, por fin terminó esta mierda− Dijo Soul suspirando aliviado.

−Siento desilusionarte Soul, pero mañana también hay matemática− Dijo Maka sonriendo un poco burlesca.

− Maldición… Ni si quiera entendí lo que estaba diciendo− Dijo Soul pegándose la frente de frustración.

− ¡Oh vamos! Era demasiado fácil, si quieres te puedo ayudar en eso−

−No gracias, estudiar demasiado no es cool−Respondió Soul estirándose en el asiento.

Mark suspiró levantándose –Bueno, debo irme a trabajar, ¿Me acompañas o te quedas?−Dijo.

−Adelántate, yo iré luego con Kid y Black− Respondió Soul.

Maka lo miró –Me has quitado las pocas ganas que tenía de ir a trabajar con que me nombres a Black… Creo que mis brazos se romperán de sostener tanta comida para solo una persona…− Dijo riéndose. –Bueno, hasta luego−Dijo Maka despidiéndose con la mano y saliendo del aula dejando solo a Soul.

Soul POV

Sonreí, ya no faltaba mucho para empezar con mi pequeño plan, no puedo esperar, ya quisiera ver la cara de Maka a lo que sepa lo que le viene…

Luego de un rato más salí del Shibusen para encontrarme a Black y a Kid en la puerta.

−Perfecto, tardaste 8 minutos retrasado, menos mal− Dijo Kid sonriendo.

−Bueno, hoy le toca a Black Star pagar− Dije burlándome.

Black Star hizo un puchero. − ¡Bien! ¡Pero procuren no comer demasiado! ¡Basta con que su dios pague lo que ustedes coman!−

Kid y yo tan sólo rodamos los ojos. –Black, por si no lo has notado, el que mas come de los 3, eres tú− Dije desinteresado.

Él tan sólo me ignoró –Oye, ¿Donde está el rubio que me golpeó? Me las va a pagar…− Dijo Black molesto.

− ¿Hablas de Mark? Em… Bueno, se quedó en la habitación estudiando− Dije mintiendo a la perfección.

−Oh…− Dijo Black.

−Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?− Dije comenzando a caminar.

Maka POV

Llegué hasta el pequeño callejón y me cambié lo más rápido que pude, me vestí con un jean negro, una blusa holgada color verde esmeralda, las mismas converse negras y mi peluca recogida en una coleta.

−Mmm… Creo que bastaba con la peluca, de todos modos me tendré que volver a cambiar− Dije recordando el estúpido uniforme de el restaurante, pero que fastidio.

Al llegar me cambié al uniforme, consistía en una camisa blanca, yo acostumbro a dejarlas hasta la mitad de mis brazos, un suéter sin mangas negro, una falda negra y el típico delantal.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta de la cocina, me giré para ver, era Tsubaki.

− Oh, hola Maka− Me saludó sonriéndome.

− Buenas tardes Tsubaki− Dije devolviéndole el gesto.

− Eh, amaneciste mejor del moretón, menos mal− Sonrió.

− Sí− Reí. − ¿Qué mesas cubres hoy Tsubaki?− Pregunté.

−Em… Bueno, no ha llegado Jacqueline, así que ocupo la primera y la segunda mesa−

− Vaya… ¿Atender dos mesas al mismo tiempo debe ser algo pesado no?−

−Un poco, pero con el tiempo uno se adapta−Respondió sonriendo.

Platicamos por un rato más hasta que ella tuviera que regresar a atender a los clientes, yo me ocupo de la mesa ocho y seis… Sé que mientras Kid venga, tendré que atenderlo yo, maldita sea la simetría de los números…

Miré por la ventanita de la puerta de la cocina, aún mi mesa seguía vacía, suspiré, la 6 si estaba ocupada, así que me dediqué a salir y atender a la única persona sentada en aquella mesa.

− ¿Qué desea señor?− Pregunté lo más educadamente posible al chico de cabello y ojos castaños.

Él rió. –Disculpe señorita, pero no me diga señor, no me veo tan viejo como parece− Siguió riendo. –Soy Hiroki, mucho gusto−

−Yo soy Maka, el gusto es mío, bueno, ¿Qué va a ordenar?−

− Por ahora sólo un café−

−Entendido−Respondí para encaminarme a la máquina de café, tomé un vaso pequeño y lo llene, volví, se lo entregué y me fui a sentar en las sillas del mostrador.

Cerré los ojos por un rato, recordé lo que me había dicho Soul, me impacientaba, me impacientaba mucho el hecho de tener que esperar el horario de salida para saber lo que estaba tramando.

Suspiré – Espero que no sea nada ''malo''− Me dije mí misma.

Oí un suspiro detrás de mí, me volteé, era el molestoso de Harvard.

− Tal parece que estás cansada Albarn− Dijo Harvard sentándose al lado de donde yo estaba.

−Te equivocas− Respondí.

− Si no estás cansada, deberías atender la mesa ocho, hace ya buen rato que la ocuparon y tú aquí sentada como si nada− Dijo carcajeándose, yo lo fulminé. − Bien−Respondí levantándome y caminando a la mesa dicha.

Y como esperaba, eran Soul, Kid y Black Star, en verdad, no me extraña que se sentaran en la ocho.

Rodé los ojos tirando a la cañería mi último comentario mental.

− ¿Qué van a ordenar?− Dije ya bastante cerca logrando captar su atención en mí.

Y ahí empezó el gran listado de Black Star y toda esa comida…

−Pollo, papas fritas, 10 hamburguesas de carne, otras 10 de pollo, sopa, pescado frito, huevos fritos, y de postre quiero 2 helados de vainilla y otros 2 de chocolate−.

¡Woah! Casi podía jurar que a mi lápiz le estaba saliendo humo de lo rápido que escribía, ¡Éste chico come más que un oso!

− Bien, ¿Ustedes?− Dije refiriéndome a Soul y a Kid.

−Té para mí− Respondió Kid.

−Yo no deseo nada, pero gracias igual− Respondió Soul con una sonrisa encantadora.

Yo solo asentí y dejé la notita con el cocinero, tomé el té y regresé a la mesa.

−Con permiso− Dije colocando el té en frente de Kid.

−Muchas gracias− dijo Kid agradecido.

− ¡Señorita la cuenta por favor!− Me había gritado al parecer Hiroki.

−Oh, ¿Ya se va? Enseguida le traigo la cuenta.− Respondí caminando al mostrador y Verificando el costo el café.

Me acerqué a su mesa. –Son 15 yenes por favor− Le dije con una sonrisa.

El me sonrió de igual manera entregándome el dinero. – Aquí tienes, espero volver a verte un día de estos, me marcho− Dijo para luego salir del restaurante.

− ¡Pedido de la mesa 8 lista!−Gritó a todo pulmón el cocinero que al parecer me estaba llamando desde ya casi 5 minutos.

− Ah, sí ¡Enseguida voy!− Respondí un poco avergonzada, tomé como pude toda la comida y traté de caminar hasta dicha mesa.

−_Maldición como pesa…− _Pensé, los brazos me temblaban de vez en cuando, caminaba lento y cuando digo lento, me refiero a más lento que el propio explorador de internet.

Por obra y gracia de Kami-sama, llegué a la mesa sin tirar ningún plato al suelo.

− Con su permiso− Dije colocando uno en uno lo platos de comida de Black Star en el muy poco espacio de la mesa.

−Disfrute de la comida, si necesitan algo más no duden en avisarme− Dije inclinándome un poco en modo de reverencia.

− Sí, sí claro, ya puedes irte yendo− Dijo Black Haciéndome señas con la mano indicándome que me fuera.

−_Serás maldito− _Murmuré con el ceño fruncido caminando de nuevo al mostrador.

Miré si acaso faltaba una mesa por atender, y no, no había, bueno, creo que podré calmarme durante este rato…

− Albarn−

O Talvez no…

− Diga jefa− Respondí con notoria pesadez.

− Si no tiene mesas por atender, mejor ayude en la cocina− Dijo suspirando molesta.

− Espere, ¿Me está diciendo que cocine? ¡Pero si soy mesera, no cocinera!−

− No, no le digo que cocine, le estoy diciendo que lave los platos−.

_No creo que tenga problema con eso… −_Está bien− Respondí caminando al lavadero.

¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Es eso una montaña de platos? Al parecer me tardaré un ''poco'' en esto.

~Luego de un buen rato~

5 de la tarde, bueno, por lo menos no me tardé más de lo que pensé, de momento me acordé la mesa de los chicos, ¡Oh, no! ¡Me olvidé completamente de ellos! ¿Se habrán ido?

Fui rápidamente al comedor, sí, seguían allí, pero Black no estaba allí, debe de estar con Tsubaki. ¿Cuánto tiempo me llevarán esperando?

Me acerqué a su mesa. –Em… ¿Esperan la… cuenta?−.

Amos chicos me miraron, ninguna expresaba una cara de fastidio o de molestia, solo normales, Kid sonrió. –Sí, gracias−.

Yo solo asentí y empecé a anotar todo lo consumido y calculando su precio.

−Bueno, sumado todo, la cuenta es un total de 460,00 yenes−.

−Vaya, ¿En dónde está Black Star?− Dijo Soul.

− Dijo que hablaría con Tsubaki un rato, pero no lo veo por aquí… Además, Tsubaki está por allá− Dijo señalando a Tsubaki, quién seguía atendiendo sus respectivas mesas.

− ¡Ese canalla nos dejó aquí sin pagar!− Dijo Soul casi gritando.

Kid se encogió lo hombros. –Sabía que esto pasaría, traje algo de dinero, lo suficiente para pagar la cuenta, pero ten por seguro que si vuelves a invitarme con Black Star ten por seguro que no vendré−. Dijo Kid.

Soul suspiró resignado. –Supongo que no habrá de otra−.

Luego lo siguiente que hicieron fue mirarme nuevamente, Kid sacó lo que al parecer era su billetera y pagó.

−Muchas gracias−Dije sonriendo felizmente, ellos devolvieron el gesto y se fueron.

Caminé hasta la cocina y dejé el dinero.

Bueno, todo listo, mejor me cambio.

Tomé mi bolso dispuesta a salir al cobertizo, y en ese momento Tsubaki entró a la cocina.

−Oh Maka, ¿Ya te vas?− Dijo Tsubaki sonriendo con parsimonia como siempre lo hace.

−Sí, te veré mañana Tsubaki, ¡Hasta luego!−Le dije sonriendo de la misma manera que ella.

−Claro Maka, nos vemos luego− Dijo despidiéndose.

Salí directo al cobertizo y me coloqué el uniforme de Shibusen, salí y justo al doblar la esquina me encontré a un Soul recostado en la pared sobresaltándome.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con Kid?− Pregunté extrañada.

− Le dije que se adelantara, recuerda de lo que te hablé esta mañana− Respondió rápidamente.

− Oh, eso, bueno, ya que salí del trabajo. ¿Me podrías decir lo que tienes planeado hacer?−

− Claro, pero primero sígueme−. Me dijo tomándome de la mano y comenzando a correr.

− ¡Oye no tan rápido!−Dije totalmente agitada.

Pero él no me prestó ni la más mínima atención, me guió hasta una casa que, se le notaba lo descuidada y lo abandonaba que estaba.

−Oye…− Dije algo insegura.

−Aquí estará bien− Dijo jalándome hasta dentro de la casa, sí, todo estaba descuidado, tampoco había mucho allí, no más que sofás viejos y polvorientos.

− Lecciones−Dijo el al aire dejándome confundida. – ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?−Pregunté extrañada.

Soul suspiró soltándome la mano y poniéndose en frente de mí. –Te daré lecciones de cómo es y se comporta un chico−.

− ¿Lo dices en serio?−Dije algo desconcertada.

−Si no hablara en serio, ¿Te hubiera traído aquí desde un principio?−

−Supongo que no− Respondí, el solo rió.

− Bien, primero que nada, de ahora en adelante te pondrás esto− Dijo lanzándome una especie de vendas.

− ¿Y esto para qué es?−

− Haber Maka, eres una chica, aún no teniendo muchos… Atributos, sigues siendo una mujer, y no creas que no tienes, porque aún es un poco, sólo un poco notable, véndate el pecho de ahora en adelante−. Dijo sin más sonrojándome al máximo.

− ¡E-eres un! ¡Pervertido!− Le grité, el soltó una sonora carcajada.

− Sólo he dicho algo que debía, además no me interesan ese tipo de cosas− Dijo ahora desinteresadamente. – Mmm… Ahora bien, necesito probar algo, siéntate por ahí− Dijo señalándome aquel sillón polvoriento de color al parecer café, opté por obedecer y sentarme.

Soul me miró atentamente. – Mal, absolutamente mal− −Lección uno, nunca debes cruzar las piernas de esa forma, harás que los demás chicos te malinterpreten− Dijo apuntando mis piernas cruzadas.

Lo miré desconcertada. − ¿Cómo pueden malinterpretar algo así si los hombres en tiempos pasados lo hacían? ¡Pero qué machistas!−

Soul suspiró. –Maka, entiende, entiendo lo que me estás queriendo decir, pero esos tiempos pasados son pasados, así que, si actúas de esa forma no llegarás muy lejos en Shibusen, te vendría mejor que acates mis lecciones, ¿Me comprendes?− Dijo Soul un poco molesto.

− Qué se le va a hacer− Dije derrotada y colocando las piernas derechas.

General POV

Soul sonrió complacido. – Bien, lección dos, bueno, tenemos un problema acerca de esa zona− Dijo Soul señalando cierto lugar llamado ''Entrepierna''.

Maka se sonrojó al extremo. − ¡Serás…!− Iba a golpearlo, pero se contuvo, Soul contuvo otra carcajada.

− Bueno, para eso, creo que tengo la solución− Sonrió pícaramente, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta dos bolitas de goma, ahora Maka podía estar más roja que un tomate.

− Y-yo… ¿Es mu-muy necesario u-sar esas cosas en e-esa z-zona?− Tartamudeaba demasiado.

Soul se encogió los hombros. –Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, no hay opción−. Dijo acercándose para entregarle las bolitas que le hacían palidecer.

Las aceptó un poco temblorosa y las guardó en su bolsillo.

− Perfecto, ahora como última lección, es un consejo, sé que trabajas todos los días exceptuando sábados y domingos, pero, aún eres algo joven, de vez en cuando deberías solicitar permisos para tomarte el día libre y salir con los chicos y yo, ¿De a cuerdo?−

Maka le sonrió con parsimonia. – De acuerdo, pero en vez de consejo, más bien sonó a preocupación− Dijo riendo suavemente, Soul la miró con un sonrisa.

− ¿Y si en verdad lo fue?− Le dijo con una mirada satisfactoria haciéndola quedar muda en el acto.

− T-tú…− Maka le brindó una mirada asesina, él por su parte no pudo contener su carcajada.

− Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?− Preguntó el albino lo más caballerosamente posible.

Maka ignoró aquel último acto por parte de Soul y comenzó a caminar.

− Oh, pero que actitud es esa con el que se ofreció a ayudarte− Dijo Soul con un tono falso al de ofensa.

Maka se detuvo. − Gracias−Murmuró un poco bajo, pero éste la escucho.

− Perdón no te escuché− Dijo Soul sonriendo divertido llegando hasta donde ella se encontraba.

− ¡Gracias por ayudarme, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho!− Gritó Maka a todo pulmón sorprendiendo un poco a Soul.

Sonrió complacido y colocó su mano en la espalda de ella. –Bien, ¡Vamos!− Dijo dándole un ligero empujoncito haciéndola caminar junto a él.

Sin duda el chico no dejaba de pensar en lo interesante que era Maka.

~En otro lado~

El oji-ámbar caminaba por el parque observando distraídamente el cielo con aspecto de atardecer.

Estaba tan distraído, que no se percató de que una persona estaba delante de él, haciendo a ambos tropezar y caer al duro cemento llamado suelo.

Este se quejó de dolor sin percatarse de la otra persona en el suelo y se levantó.

Entonces la vio, era una chica de cabellos rosados y piel bastante pálida, le parecía bastante linda.

− Lo siento, estaba distraído− Le dijo extendiéndole la mano en forma de ayuda, ella lo observó, sus ojos eran de un color entre violetas y azul zafiro.

− Lo siento, yo también me distraje− Dijo aceptando la mano del moreno.

Él le sonrió encantadoramente. – Mi nombre es Death The Kid, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?− Le preguntó el oji-ámbar.

Ella sonrió tímidamente. – Chrona Makenshi−.

−Me agrada tu nombre− Dijo mirándola con más detenimiento. − ¿Acaso no te he visto antes?− Volvió a preguntar.

−Lo siento, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes− Dijo Chrona un poco incómoda.

− Oh, no me llames por el término usted por favor, si no me equivoco tenemos casi la misma edad− Dijo.

− De acuerdo− Dijo sonriente.

− Oh, es tarde, debo irme, lo siento, ¿Habrá la posibilidad de volver a verte?−Dijo Kid observando su reloj.

− Puede que sí− Dijo sonriendo. – Bueno, nos vemos− Dijo inclinándose y caminando al sentido opuesto de él.

− Chrona Makenshi, ¿Eh?− Sonrió para sus adentros, sin duda estaría segura que la volvería a ver.

Sin más caminó tranquilamente de vuelta al Shibusen.

Continuará…

* * *

Wea ._. Lo sé lo sé xD El final fué inesperado (?) Soul y sus lecciones LOL

Pero me dieron ganas de un ligero Chrona x Kid xD Ese Black es todo un loquillo escapándose así (?) xD Calma, luego haré un Black x Tsubaki así como el de Chrona x Kid xD

Bueno, espero poder verlos pronto, feliz navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo adelantado (?) LOL De verdad los extrañe mucho ._. Hasta el prox cap! 8D

Bye bye! ;D

Atte. +~Maka-Chan Evans~+


	7. Hiroki

Bueh...

Seis meses, seis meses sin actualizar, y aquí me presento nuevamente después de seis meses, lo siento, seguramente varios habéis olvidado este fic y esta vez no tengo excusas válidas además de que mi laptop quedó en coma xD...

Lamento la demora, gracias a una de mis nuevas lectoras (Di di 0-18) que me dio la fuerza de voluntad para escribir el cap xD Esta vez no tuve tiempo para revisar ya que lo termino de escribir un poco tarde y lo quería subir de una xD

Nuevamente, lamento la demora, sin más, disfrutad

* * *

-Habitación ciento cuarenta y siete- -Hora: Cinco y treinta de la mañana-

En la habitación se encontraban la chica rubia y el chico albino dormidos en un sueño profundo, ambos lo bastante cómodos como para levantarse sabiendo que aún faltaba un día más de clases para luego un largo fin de semana de descanso, luego de unos minutos sonó el despertador indicando que ya era hora de levantarse.

Mark abrió los ojos, estiro su cuerpo bastante soñoliento y rápidamente se levantó, ordenó la cama y se fue directo al baño para arreglarse. Por otro lado Soul también había despertado, pero sabiendo que Mark estaba en el baño decidió preparar el desayuno de ambos dejándolo listo para irse con más tranquilidad. Luego de un rato sale Mark arreglado camino directo a la cocina para hacer el desayuno pero para su sorpresa Soul lo había preparado, se adentró más a la cocina en busca de la mirada de Soul y allí lo encontró lavando los platos. Éste le sonrió –Buenos días. –Se apresuró a decir Mark−. Éste le respondió con las mismas palabras. Soul se arregló y Mark desayuno tranquilamente.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos emprendieron hacia el aula respectiva.

−Buenos días chicos. −Los saludó el recién llegado−.

−Buenos días Kid. −Respondieron Soul y Mark al unísono−. ¿Y Black?

Encogió los hombros. –No lo he visto desde ayer. Respondió recordando lo ocurrido de ayer. −Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo… Hoy llega un alumno nuevo, enfermó poco antes de que comenzaran las clases y no pudo asistir los primeros días, estará en su clase. Comentó sonriendo.

−Suena bien, espero sea agradable. Respondió Mark en un ligero aire de entusiasmo. –Me da igual mientras no me moleste. Dijo Soul desinteresado.

Kid suspiró. –Bueno, en estos momentos me debe estar esperando afuera, los veo después. Dijo despidiéndose e irse rumbo a la entrada principal.

Soul y Mark continuaron su camino. −¿Por qué piensas que te molestaría? Preguntó Mark.

_-Una pregunta algo estúpida- _Soul suspiró. –Sabes cómo es que todos aquí me tratan, ¿Por qué no pensarlo? Respondió.

-_Una respuesta bastante estúpida- −_Soul, tú mismo lo has dicho, famoso sólo aquí, no todo el mundo te conoce. Contraatacó.

Soul se sobresaltó. -_Touché Maka, touché-_

Bufó derrotado dándole a Mark como respuesta, había ganado, rió por su parte.

Llegaron por fin a su destino y se sentaron en los pupitres, no había señales de algún ''fan'' de Soul, por lo que en sí, había paz.

Algo se le vino de golpe en la mente de Soul. ¿_Maka y Mark son igual a? Lecciones. _La miró de reojo inspeccionando ciertos lugares.

Pecho cubierto con vendas= Hecho.

Pose de sentarse= Hecho.

Sonrió satisfecho, espera… No, faltaba algo más ¿Acaso no…? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se atreve a desobedecerle? Algo falta en _esa zona. _Se enfadó un poco, cuando salieran de clases le daría el peor regaño de su vida.

Volviendo a la realidad miró a su alrededor, sus fans de nuevo acosándolo con la mirada, ¿Desde cuándo lo estaban observando? ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido sumido en sus pensamientos? Bueno, él ya sabía que la paz no duraría por siempre, ¿Pero tan pronto se acabaría?

−Buenos días alumnos. Saludó el profesor Stein captando la atención de la clase, a su lado estaba un joven de cabellos y ojos castaños. –Como sabrán, hoy llega un nuevo, por favor, preséntese.

Mark miró al joven y se espantó. ¿Q-qué este chico no era…? ¡No podía ser! Claro, por supuesto que era él.

−Buenos días chicos, un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es- . Saludó el desconocido pero fue cortado por alguien más.

−¿¡Hiroki!? Gritó a los cuatro vientos Mark levantándose de golpe, toda la clase le miró.

Éste le miró sorprendido. –Lo siento pero, ¿Nos conocemos? Preguntó un poco avergonzado.

Mark al darse cuenta el show que había armado quedó petrificado. _¡Idiota! ¿Cómo pudo olvidar ese pequeño problema? Maka lo conoce, no es Mark, ¡Maka!_

Stein carraspeó algo molesto. –Si no le molesta, ¿Podría volver a sentarse? Amenazó a Mark con un bisturí.

Se sobresaltó bajando de las nubes mirando el bisturí horrorizado. –Lo siento. Respondió avergonzado volviéndose a sentar mientras la clase reía.

_¿Hiroki? ¿Y ese quién es?_ Murmuró Soul.

−Por favor, continúe. Le dijo Stein a Hiroki, este prosiguió. –Mi nombre es Hiroki Katsumoto, espero llevarnos bien. Sonrió.

−Bien. Dijo Stein buscando un pupitre que estuviera vacío. –Siéntate en el pupitre izquierdo de Albarn, ¡Albarn, levante su brazo!

_¿A mi lado? ¿Por qué a mi lado? Ya me bastaba con haber hecho el ridículo en frente de la clase._

Resignado levantó su brazo, Hiroki le miró sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia su pupitre y se sentó.

−_Hola Mark, perdona si no te reconozco y nos hemos visto antes, espero seamos buenos amigos. _Le susurró a Mark.

–_Oh, no te preocupes, es que te confundí con otro amigo. Le respondió avergonzado._

−_Vaya, ¿Así que también se llama Hiroki?_

Oficialmente, Maka la había regado.

− _¡S-sí! ¿R-raro no? Respondió nervioso. − ¡Mira! Ya comenzó la clase, hablemos después._

−_Por su puesto. Le sonrió Hiroki._

Por otro lado, el albino miraba la situación en la que se encontraba Mark y ese tal Hiroki, _¿Quién es él de Maka? ¿Por qué solo lo conoce ella? ¿Dónde lo conoció? ¿Por qué le molesta que le hable a ella? ¿Por qué desconoce al chico? _Miles de preguntas inquietantes se le pasaban por la cabeza al chico sin respuestas, tan pronto salieran a descanso se llevaría a Mark y le atacaría a preguntas.

Luego de pasar las clases de Stein haciendo técnicamente nada, suena el timbre indicando la hora de descanso.

Stein, que leía un libro con los pies en el escritorio, se removió sentándose correctamente y cerrando el libro. –Bueno alumnos, los veré el Lunes, que tengan un buen fin de semana y esas cosas. Espero a que todos salieran y luego se retiró del aula.

Soul buscaba con la mirada a Mark, lo había encontrado… Con Hiroki.

Fulminante se aproximó hasta donde se encontraban ellos y tomó a Mark del brazo.

−Disculpa, si no te molesta me lo llevaré en estos momentos. Habló Soul lo más caballerosamente posible.

−Por supuesto, nos vemos el Lunes. Respondió Hiroki sonriendo, Soul trató de hacer el mimo esto y se llevó a Mark a la azotea casi arrastrándolo, dejando a Hiroki un tanto confundido.

−Maka ¿Se puede saber quién es él? Preguntó con cierto tono de molestia.

Ella lo miró. − ¿Por qué te interesa?

−No es repuesta a mi pregunta ¿Quién es él? Le volvió a preguntar.

−Lo conocí en el restaurante y por favor, no me llames así, te recuerdo que aún estamos en el Shibusen. Le respondió molesta.

−Lo siento… Espera, ¿Dónde lo conociste? Preguntó alarmado.

Maka suspiró, ya sabía lo que venía. –En el restaurante.

− ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Por qué gritas su nombre como si nada? ¿Es que acaso sabe que tú…?

−No. Le cortó. –Grité su nombre porque me habría impresionado verlo.

Soul se agarró el puente de la nariz. –Se están comenzando a complicar las cosas, debes ser más cuidadoso con lo que dices.

−Comprendo, perdona.

− ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Dijo mientras se encogía los hombros. –Venga, vamos con los chicos. Dijo Soul caminando hacia la puerta seguido de Mark.

Por otro lado el moreno se encontraba en el comedor solo, sin señales de Black Star molestándolo lo cual era bastante raro.

_No ha aparecido en toda la mañana, quizás que esté haciendo. _Pensó rodando los ojos.

Se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a irse, pero una voz le interrumpió.

− ¡Hola Kid!

Kid se giró para ver quién le había saludado y sonrió al ver de quién se trataba.

−Buenos días Hiroki, ¿Cómo has ido en tu primer día? Preguntó formalmente.

−Bastante bien. Respondió entusiasmado.

− ¿Ah sí? Venga, cuéntame.

Kid le hizo seña para que se sentaran en la mesa.

−Bueno, a decir verdad fue algo raro, verás… −Dijo haciendo una pausa para continuar− Cuando me estaba presentando ante la clase uno de los chicos había gritado mi nombre de repente, al ver de quién se trataba me extrañé, pues no lo conocía.

−Ya veo, ¿Sabes su nombre? Preguntó.

El castaño pensó unos momentos para poder responder.

−Mark.

Kid sonrió. –Así que se trataba de él. Bueno, pudo haber sido extraño, pero es buen amigo.

−Es cierto… Ah, no es todo. –Dijo recordando – Recuerdo que mientras platicaba con Mark no pude evitar sentir una mirada clavada en mi cabeza.

−Creo que sería normal, pues eres nuevo en la clase, ¿No te parece?

−Sí, pero me sentí bastante intimidado.

Kid iba a decir algo, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido. Eran Soul y Mark.

−Buenas, ¿Interrumpimos? Preguntó Mark.

−No para nada, si gustan pueden sentarse. Respondió Hiroki sonriendo, estos se sentaron.

Soul miro a Hiroki. –Mi nombre es Soul Evans, tu nombre es Hiroki ¿Me equivoco?

−Ah… Sí, mucho gusto. Respondió extendiendo su mano.

Soul con todas sus fuerzas trató de extender su mano, al parecer no le había agradado ''Hiroki'' no tenía razones, pero no podía evitarlo, finalmente logró extender su mano y estrecharla con el castaño.

−No hay señales de Black, Kid, ¿Tú lo has visto? Preguntó Mark.

El moreno negó con la cabeza. –No lo eh visto todo el rato.

Siguieron platicando hasta que el descanso culminó y cada quién regreso a sus respectivas aulas.

Siguiente clase: Deporte.

−Bien niñas, momento de cambiarse, vayan a los vestidores y en quince minutos los quiero ver a todos de regreso al aula, ¿Entendido? Amenazó el profesor Sid.

− ¡Si señor! Gritaron los alumnos con la pose militar.

−Bien, el tiempo corre ahora, ¡Largo!

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron a los vestidores, antes de que Mark fuera junto con los demás, Soul lo tomó del brazo.

Mark se volteó y miró a Soul. –Disculpe señor, quedan menos de cinco minutos y ¿Crees que los vestidores quedan cerca? Dijo Mark sonriendo con un cierto aire de sarcasmo.

−_Sí que eres tonta pequeña, ¿De verdad piensas ir a los vestidores con todos ellos? _Le susurró Soul dejando a Mark mudo, por supuesto que tenía razón. –_Lección cuatro, sé astuta_. Acto seguido Soul tomo a Mark de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo a dirección opuesta.

− ¡Oye! ¿A dónde me llevas? Preguntó Mark agitado.

Soul sonrió. –Al cuarto del conserje.

_Astuto, muy astuto._

Cuando llegaron ambos se encontraban bastante agitados, el avino empujó a Mark dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

−Te esperaré afuera, apresúrate.

Mark se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, no debió tardar menos de treinta segundos, a los segundos transcurridos sale aún agitado, Soul al ver la apariencia de Mark casi se cae de la risa.

− ¿Pero a dónde has caído? Preguntó aun riendo.

Mark tenía un montón de pelusa en el cabello y un poco en su ropa.

− ¡No rías canalla! Tuve que vestirme rápido y me resbalé… Dijo avergonzado, Soul no opuso resistencia a su carcajada.

−Venga, te las quitaré. Soul se le acercó a Mark quitándole rápidamente todas las pelusas, no se había percatado que se había acercado mucho, se sonrojó un poco y se separó rápidamente. −Listo… Adelántate, ya casi culmina el tiempo.

−No, te espero. Respondió rápidamente.

−Ve no te preocupes, llegaré a tiempo. Le dijo sonriendo encantadoramente.

Mark enrojeció. − ¡No he dicho que estaba preocupada por dejarte!

Soul rio. –Lo estás.

Mark se volteó y se fue, Soul solo sonrió. _Será cabezona._

_Como molesta. _Pensó Mark para sus adentros.

Acto seguido se metió al cuarto y se cambió.

Todos estaban ya listos en el aula de clases, solo faltaba Soul, aún quedaban dos minutos restantes.

−Mark, ¿Dónde está Soul? Preguntó Hiroki.

Le sonrió. –Ya debería estar por llegar… Y siguió mirando la puerta.

Como por arte de magia, la puerta se abre de golpe dejando observar a un Soul agitado.

− ¡Señor Evans! Un poco más y llega tarde, espero no se retrase la próxima vez. Le llamó la atención Sid.

−Sí, lo lamento. Se disculpó. Mark solo suspiró aliviado.

Luego de la larga hora de educación física y de las aún más largas horas de matemáticas, por fin culminan las clases.

Todos los chicos estaban reunidos.

− ¿Les apetecería ir a algunos lugares todos juntos? Preguntó Kid.

−Ni idea, ¿Tienes algo en mente? Preguntó Soul.

−Pues había pensado ir a los videos juegos.

Soul sonrió torcidamente. –Suena bien, me apunto.

− ¡Yo también me apunto! Gritó Black Star de lejos.

−Black, ¿Dónde estabas? Preguntó Soul.

Sonrió. –Información clasificada.

−Da igual, ¿Hiroki? ¿Mark? ¿Van con nosotros? Preguntó Kid.

−Lo siento, yo paso, debo hacer otras cosas. Respondió Mark.

−Yo igual, lo lamento chicos. Se disculpó Hiroki.

−Bueno, hasta luego entonces. Se despidieron.

−_Nos vemos más tarde. _Le susurró Soul a Mark.

Y sin más emprendieron al centro comercial.

Por otro lado Mark regresó a su habitación luego de despedirse de Hiroki y salió de camino al restaurante.

Al llegar se colocó su uniforme, Tsubaki iba entrando.

−Oh, buenas tardes Maka. Le saludó sonriendo.

− Buenas tardes Tsubaki. Le respondió con el mismo gesto.

Platicaron un rato y luego comenzaron a trabajar.

Maka atendía a una familia bastante grande en la mesa seis, estaba un poco estresada, sobre todo por el bebé que no paraba de llorar, además de eso, la cantidad de comida se podría comparar con lo que pedía Black Star, horrible.

_No entiendo cómo puedo lidiar con esto… _Se dijo resignada.

Luego de un rato le llega más gente en la mesa seis y ocho, por suerte eran dos tres personas por mesa por lo que le facilitaba la cantidad de órdenes. Pasado el rato Maka se queda sin clientes por atender en mesas, por lo que se decide ayudar a Liz, ésta le agradece pues obviamente su situación no era mejor que la que tenía Maka, ella debía atender dos familias grandes y tardaban mucho en decidir que ordenar.

A Maka hoy le tocaba trabajar hasta un poco más tarde que los días anteriores, pues era viernes y tendría libre sábado y domingo, días muy agotadores entre todos.

−Bueno Maka, nos retiramos, nos vemos el lunes, suerte. Se despidió Chrona, Liz y Patty.

−Por supuesto, hasta el lunes. Se despidió de igual forma.

Poco a poco Maka se fue quedando sola y la tienda estaría a punto de cerrar.

Suspiró agotada y se sentó en una de las sillas, había quedado sola con el cocinero y el ayudante en la cocina, veinte minutos más y el restaurante cerraría.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y Maka automáticamente se levantó para recibir al cliente.

−Oh, hola Maka. Le saludó entusiasmado el recién llegado.

−Ho-hola… Hiroki. Saludó nerviosamente.

_¿Así que esto era lo que debías hacer? _Pensó para sus adentros.

Hiroki se sentó y Maka estuvo a su lado esperando su orden.

− ¿Qué deseas ordenar? Le preguntó formalmente.

Hiroki la miró por un momento. – C-café tan solo por-favor.

_¿Tartamudeó?_

Maka sonrió. –En seguida. Fue por una taza de café, regresó y se la entregó. – ¿Algo más?

−Eh, no gracias. Respondió sonriendo.

−Bien. Cerró su libretita y se volteó dispuesta a irse, el restaurante ya había cerrado y esperaría a que el chico decidiera irse.

− ¡Espera! Dijo Hiroki haciendo a Maka voltearse nuevamente. – ¿Podrías acompañarme en la mesa? Preguntó tímidamente.

A Maka le pareció una pregunta extraña, sin embargo accedió ante la petición de Hiroki y se sentó a platicar un rato con él.

−Oh, así que acabas de entrar hoy a la preparatoria, felicidades ¿Cómo fue? Preguntó Maka.

−Muy bien, logré hacer varios amigos rápidamente, y me va bien las materias. Respondió alegre.

−Qué bueno eso. Dijo sonriendo.

− ¿Y tú Maka? ¿Dónde estudias?

_Nada bueno._

−Em… Bueno, te cuento otro día, el restaurante cerró y debes irte, nos veremos luego entonces.

−Ya claro… Dijo pagándole el café.

−Gracias, hasta pronto. Dijo encaminando hacia la cocina, pero éste la tomó del brazo.

Se sobresaltó. –Una cosa más, Maka. Dijo Hiroki, ella se volteó a mirarlo. − ¿Sí? −Trató de no sonar nerviosa− Hiroki la miraba fijamente. − ¿Acaso tú no eres…? –Se detuvo a media pregunta y le soltó el brazo− No, no es nada no te preocupes, nos veremos después. Dijo sonriendo retirándose del restaurante ya cerrado.

Maka se quedó helada en el mismo sitio… ¿_Acaso él sospecha?_

Lección cuatro. Astuta, sé astuta Maka.

Continuará…

* * *

Jeje, por supuesto, la mirada clavada era Soul xD Y sí, eh decidido hacer de Hiroki un papel importante e,e (Sale en el cap anterior) Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y nos leeremos en el cap siguiente.

Pd. ¡Gracias Di di 0-18! Y a todos los que me pidieron que siguiera :)

Atte. +~Maka-Chan Evans~+


End file.
